El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, existieron un Sultan y una Sultana que se amaron con toda el alma…pero el destino los separo. Siglos después, el destino ha vuelto a unir sus vidas, como lo hizo en su momento, ¿Podrán tener un final feliz…está vez?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una secuela de mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y esta basado en el **Epilogo** de esta, e inspirado en las series turcas " **Medcezir** " y " **Zeynep** : Buscando a su Padre". Los personajes son de la absoluta autoría de **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la trama y utilización en que han sido empleados corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

-No quiero ser una molestia- insistió Sakura.

-No lo serás- tranquilizo Sasuke, más que dispuesto a enmendar su error al haber chocado con ella, aunque lo agradeciera secretamente, -además no tengo nada que hacer y ser tu guía turístico es el mejor panorama que he tenido en años- reconoció, aun sujetándola del brazo.

En consecuencia con su desastroso primer encuentro, donde por poco y la había enviado de sentón al suelo, no había nada mejor que cumplir la oferta hecha e invitarla comer sirviéndole de paso como guía turístico. No era su intención sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo pero gracias a su hermano mayor y a su latoso primer amigo s que conocía los mejores lugares de toda la ciudad, las mejores vistas y el horario perfecto en que visitar los lugares de renombre, teniendo tiempo de sobra del que disponer para hacer decenas de cosas más, de paso con el estómago lleno, y afortunadamente tenía consigo el auto de su hermano mayor que solo le había permitido salir con él bajo la amenaza en que si le sucedía algo…estaba claro cuál era la amenaza, ¿no? Puede que esta fuera la primera vez de su vida en que visitaba Konoha, pero no solo manejaba por completo el idioma y sabia de la cultura y de cómo comportarse, creía ser capaz de sobrevivir sola como ya lo había hecho antes en otras ciudades que había visitado, pero si él generosa y desinteresadamente se ofrecía a ayudarla y servirle de guía, ella no tenía razón alguna por la cual negarse. Aún estaba algo abrumada cuanto más tenía en cuenta las condiciones en que se había llevado a cabo su primer encuentro, y por lo mismo es no pensaba discutir más, le permitiría resarcir sé cómo él insistía en querer hacer, ¿Quién era ella para negarse, después de todo?

-Entonces no me opondré más- acepto la pelirosa, siguiendo y deteniéndose frente al auto que casi la hizo palidecer al reconocerlo; un Lamborghini y eso en su caso siempre traía nefastas consecuencias. -No…- se cubrió los labios de inmediato, zafándose del brazo de él.

-¿Qué?- se preocupó el Uchiha al verla reaccionar así.

-Me retracto de todo lo que haya dicho, no puedo acompañarte- advirtió ella de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- si él había hecho algo para ofenderla, realmente lo lamentaba.

-Tengo una maldición con este tipo de autos, si me subo, en cinco segundos se estrellara o tendrá un rayón espantoso, y no me perdonaría si ocasionara algo así, otra vez- admitió Sakura, aun recordando los autos que había estropeado, tal vez su padre no hubiera lamentado las pérdidas materiales pero ella si por considerarse responsable. Al escucharla, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, había sopesado mil y un posibilidades, pero no algo tan gracioso. -No estoy bromeando, hablo en serio- advirtió en caso de que él se lo estuviera tomando con ligereza.

-No me rió por eso, me harías un gran favor si por algún azar divino este auto tuviera un rayón, y ojala muy pronunciado- se disculpó Sasuke, observando con ligero desdén a la " _joya_ " de su hermano mayor, cosa que hizo a Sakura fruncir el ceño, desconcertada. -En realidad no es mío, es de mi hermano mayor, Itachi, y últimamente es tan histérico con este " _modelito_ ", que mejor para mis neuronas si impacta contra un poste- confeso despreocupado antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto. -¿Quieres correr el riesgo?- invito con toda la intención de destruir ese auto.

-Solo si saltamos del auto antes de lanzarlo por un desfiladero- bromeo Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la de él, con aparente camaradería.

-Cuenta con eso- secundo Sasuke, permitiéndole subir.

Una aventura riesgosa, tal vez, pero aventura al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Realmente los rumores que se contaban sobre Konoha eran ciertos, eso y más; era una ciudad de belleza incomparable y pacifica pese al inmenso lucro del que todos gozaban, su arquitectura era si lugar a dudas la joya de la corona de toda aquella tierra que en su día había sido un vasto Imperio que por poco y había controlado al mundo entero. Sasuke había resultado ser un guía turístico increíble pese a que no ostentar el titulo oficialmente, gracias a él había podido conocer cada rincón había y por haber del templo Nakano, la bellísima estructura que daba la bienvenida a todos los viajeros que llegaran a la capital. Existía un antiguo dicho; _si pisas Konoha una vez en tu vida, o te mueres viviendo en Konoha, o te mueres extrañando sus tierras_. Puede que hubiera pasado toda su vida en aquella ciudad, habiendo visitado casi todas las provincias aledañas a lo largo de vida, pero aun así Sasuke continuaba creyendo que no había lugar más fascinante en la tierra y vaya que había conocido otras ciudades y pases de idéntico renombre, pero Konoha…tenía algo particular que llamaba al descubrimiento, no era fácil de explicar, solo estaba ahí. No hubo tardado en recordar la advertencia que Sakura le había hecho sobre la posibilidad de sufrir algún accidente co motivo del dorado auto de su hermano mayor, y aunque Sasuke hubiera deseado que ese auto sufriera algún daño, una parte de él estaba agradecido por haberlo estacionado sin problemas, y poder pasar tiempo con ella, paseando por las calles, con él como guía, claro.

-¿Debemos celebrar haber salido intactos del primer viaje, contigo a bordo?- bromeo Sasuke, deseando secretamente devolver aquel vehículo…inutilizado de ser posible.

-Creo que todavía no, puede que suceda algo de regreso- contesto Sakura con ligera diversión, siguiéndole la corriente, -aunque quizás sea un buen indicio- admitió en caso de por primera vez un auto de esa categoría resultase intacto.

Ya fuera por conducirlo o por siquiera ir en el asiento delantero o trasero, inexplicablemente todo auto _Lamborghini_ había terminado con alguna macula sobre su estructura con motivo de su presencia, ¿la razón? Bromista como siempre, Ino decía que se debía a una maldición gitana, nada más descabellado que eso por supuesto, y Sakura no lo creía, aunque…tampoco tenía otra respuesta que dar cuando se lo preguntaba. Quizás no se tratara más que de una coincidencia cualquiera. Tal vez este viaje fuera diferente y acabara con su " _mala racha_ ". Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, claro que era hermosa y más que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido, pero también debía reconocer que tenía un carácter muy particular; amable, graciosa, aventurera y muy ingeniosa. Por sus propios antecedentes románticos Sasuke sabía que no era sensato ensimismarse y tener sentimientos de ningún tipo por otra chica siendo que su última relación amorosa había sido un rotundo fracaso, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba pasando uno de los mejores días de su vida—el mejor hasta ahora, de hecho—junto a Sakura. Alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke, la Haruno se quedó prendada de sus ojos; ella misma no tenía antecedentes positivos en su pasado mediante los cuales querer enamorarse ahora, pero en Sasuke había encontrado una compañía sumamente agradable y confiable, atrayente, aunque por supuesto que ser amigos era la mejor opción por ahora y así debían permanecer.

-El destino forja un lazo invisible en la vida de las personas- el paseo de ambos jóvenes se vio interrumpido por una voz desconocida proveniente de una carismática gitana que los observo atentamente, llamándolos, -un lazo que no importa lo que suceda, no se rompe jamás, si el amor que lo creo es sincero y especial- dicho esto la mujer abandono su lugar de trabajo en plena calle, avanzando hacia ambos jóvenes que se observaron algo confundidos entre sí. -Reconozco el amor verdadero cuando lo veo- advirtió volviendo a llamar su atención, muy segura de aquello que decía. -Son una pareja adorable, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?- se interesó genuinamente, sonriéndoles a ambos.

-No somos pareja- contesto Sakura de inmediato, ligeramente divertida por la confusión.

-Si, apenas nos conocemos- reitero Sasuke, igualmente curioso por las palabras de la gitana.

-Que lastima- menciono la gitana, centrando su mirada en Sakura, -es un buen partido- sugirió, señalando a Sasuke con la mirada.

No era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de sentirse orgullo consigo mismo, pero si una gitana se tomaba la molestia de decirle a Sakura que él tal vez figuraba como una posibilidad romántica…bienvenido fuera el alago y eso incluso él lo admitía. No quería apresurar las cosas, especialmente porque Sakura y el apenas estaban conociéndose, pero ¿No era precisamente bueno conocerse con una cita? Un momento, ¿Lo estaba considerando siquiera? Pues…tal vez. Desviando la mirada hacia Sakura con una sonrisa ladina, ratifico bromista as palabras de a gitana, fingiéndose orgulloso de ello. En otras circunstancias Sakura no hubiera tenido reparo alguno en, tal vez, calificar a Sasuke como un casanova, porque casi todos los hicos que había conocido eran así, pero presentía que él era diferente y o porque lo diera aquella gitana, sino porque solamente lo sentía así, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa. No creía particularmente en las gitanas o adivinas ni en eso de ver el futuro, creía más en la posibilidad de esperar a que el destino hiciera lo correcto con ella. De forma impredecible la gitana hubo acortado aún más la distancia que la separaba de ambos jóvenes, tomando respectivamente una de las manos de ellos y viendo en ellas, como si a través de su piel pudiera ver líneas de un destino que ni Sasuke ni Sakura hubieron sido capaces de ver lo que ella sí, volteando a verse entre sí y encogiéndose de hombros al no tener respuesta alaguna que dar ante esta acción.

-Veo un amor verdadero en camino- predijo, soltando la mano de la Haruno que se sintió igualmente confundida y desconcertada ante estas palabras, -si se deja el miedo atrás, florecerá como la más hermosa de las flores- advirtió, soltando igualmente la mano del Uchiha. Tras soltar las manos de ambos jóvenes, la gitana busco en el interior de los bolsillos de su delantal, extrayendo dos pequeñas piedras, una de color ónix y otra de color jade. -Tengan, es un regalo- ofreció tendiéndoselas a ambos.

-No…no podemos aceptarlo- negó Sakura, sintiendo que estaba mal aceptar un regalo, solo porque si, sin dar algo a cambio.

-Insisto- reitero la gitana haciendo que ambos jóvenes finalmente aceptaran su regalo, -y recuerden mis palabras, cuando dos personas están destinas a estar juntas, se sabe- advirtió a modo de sencillo recordatorio y despedida.

No pudiendo oponerse, ambos jóvenes recibieron el gentil obsequio de la gitana que los despidió con una sonrisa, hasta verlos perderse entre la multitud. El amor verdadero era la razón por la que la humanidad vivía, todos esperaban encontrarlo alguna vez y ser felices mediante ello y siquiera encontrar la persona con la que estaba destinada a pasar su vida era lo más imposible del mundo, pero esta vez esta humilde gitana estaba absolutamente convencida de que estos jóvenes desconocidos entre si—aparentemente—estaban hechos el uno para el otro, era como si sus destinos estuvieran entrelazados entre si desde hace mucho tiempo. Girando aquella piedra color ónix entre sus dedos, Sasuke no supo que pesar exactamente ante las palabras que la gitana había dicho, mentiría si dijera que no creía en el amor verdadero, claro que en su niñez había creído que sus padres eran una pareja como tantas y que al amor era algo subjetivo, puede que sus propias relaciones amorosas también le hubieran dado a entender eso, pero sabía que sus padres si se amaban y que el amor verdadero existía, no lo había encontrado, pero sabía que existía, ¿Qué otra razón había para buscarlo o tata insistencia? Existía, era prácticamente obvio, pero de ahí a que se pudiera predecir quien era ese amor verdadero´…había un gran margen, porque aunque Sakura fuera la chica más encantadora que hubiera conocido, no sentía estar enamorado de ella.

-Que bochornoso- menciono Sasuke tras el breve lapsus de silencio con motivo de las palabras de la gitana.

-Si, lo fue- coincidió Sakura, emitiendo una ligera carcajada. -Debimos darle algo a cambio a esa pobre mujer- considero, guardando la piedra color jade en el interior de su cartera.

-No, la he visto muchas veces, siempre tiene éxito en su trabajo- lo que decía el Uchiha no era ninguna mentirá, ya la había visto antes, una que otra vez.

-¿Ya te había dicho eso, alguna vez?- se interesó la Haruno, sin saber porque, temiendo que ya le hubieran predicho lo mismo que la predicción de la gitana no fuera certera o especial.

-Nunca- refuto Sasuke, tranquilizándola en caso de que ella se hubiera hecho una idea errónea, -pero cuando vives tanto como yo y tienes amigos como el que yo tengo, no tardas en conocer a casi todo el mundo- obvio, aludiendo entre líneas a su mejor amigo.

-Tu amigo Naruto se parece a Ino, solo que al parecer no es promiscuo- comprendió Sakura, haciendo el comparativo inevitablemente.

-Una parte de mi quisiera que lo fuera- admitió él para sorpresa de Sakura que casi tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, -lleva meses enamorado de mi prima, pero la idolatra en silencio- añadió como dato crucial y es que a ojos de Naruto, Hinata era inalcanzable.

-¿Y no se le ha declarado?- curioseo ella, intentando no ser indiscreta o algo parecido.

-Ni por asomo, siente que hay un muro invisible entre los dos- rió el Uchiha que nunca sabía como aconsejar sentimentalmente a su mejor amigo.

¿Cuántas personas tenían por prima a una de las más grandes bellezas de toda Konoha? Pocas personas sin duda, pero Sasuke no solo lo decía porque Hinata fuera su prima, sino porque era increíblemente inocente y encantadora, sus padres incluso habían pensado en emparejarlos por mera inercia diciendo que formaban la " _pareja perfecta_ "; claro que cuando Naruto había oído de esta posibilidad había querido matarlo, pero obviamente nada se había concretado ya que él siempre vería a Hinata omo una hermana menor para él, nunca de otra forma, no como Naruto que desde los quince años estaba platónica y estúpidamente enamorado de Hinata de principio a fin, pero nuca había reunido el valor suficiente como para decírselo, y tampoco había tenido una novia jamás, su amor era bastante serio para él, aunque Hinata no lo supiera. Cuando se sentía amor por una persona, fuera en el grado que fuera, era mejor darlo a saber ya que los secretos no duraban mucho tiempo, ella en lo personal lo sabía e Ino en ocasiones había acabado por contar cualquier sentimiento que hubiera albergado hacía algún chico bajo la renombrada justificación; _las cosas siempre se saben_. Además y según Sasuke había dicho, Naruto era alguien muy divertido y de buenos sentimientos, Hinata quizás al final repararía en él y podrían estar juntos. Dios mediante sería así, pero hasta entonces ellos no podían intervenir demasiado.

-Creo que debería decirle lo que siente, es mejor que salga de su duda cuanto antes- aconsejo la Haruno que si bien no tenía experiencias positivas en el amor…irónicamente daba buenos consejos, o eso decía Ino.

-Pienso igual, se lo diré la próxima vez- coincidió Sasuke, tomando nota de decírselo a su amigo la próxima vez. -¿Te parece si cobramos la invitación que te hice?- sugirió, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Me encantaría- acepto Sakura, sujetándose de su brazo.

Habían estacionado el auto en las proximidades de aquel parque precisamente porque había una cafetería muy agradable donde continuar su conversación y cobrar la invitación de almorzar juntos que Sasuke le había hecho durante su encuentro en el Palacio Imperial…querían conocerse mejor.

* * *

-No me interesa, no me interesa, no me interesa…- sentada sobre un elegante diván en su habitación de hotel, que por cierto compartía con su mejor amiga, Ino analizo todas las catas y mensajes que había legado para ellas desde el extranjero y de todo tipo. No le molestaba que Sakura la hubiera dejado sola, de hecho le alegraba porque significaba que tal vez hubiera elegido seguir sus consejos. -Cuentas para Sakura, cuentas para mí, catalogo para Sakura que tomare para mí– se interesó ante esto último, ojeando cuanto antes la revista entre sus manos. Sintiendo movimiento pisos más abajo, Ino volvió la mirada hacía la ventana que se encontraba junto al diván sobre el cual estaba. -No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos…- murmuro, cubriéndose los labios del asombro.

O bien se estaba volviendo loca o definitivamente su mejor amiga—escoltada por el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en su corta vida—acababa de llegar a la entrada del hotel, en un Lamborghini, intacta. Abandonando por completo su lectura de las cuentas, cartas y mensajes recibidos hasta ahora, Ino se levantó a toda prisa del diván, abandonando la suite rumbo al ascensor. Tenía que obtener detalles de la aparente _cita_ de su mejor amiga y del galán que la acompañaba. Konoha era un lugar de belleza incomparable que llama al descubrimiento, era un punto tan perfecto en el mundo y con un intercambio comercial, cultural y artístico único, contraria a otras ciudades cosmopolitas del mundo, no peía nada a ninguna, claro que tenía detalles europeos en sus construcciones, pero incluso las baldosas más hermosas eran natales de su propia tierra. Los catálogos de alimento eran sumamente diversos y eso lo había probado en la cafetería a la cual Sasuke la había invitado y que más que una cafetería había sido un " _pequeño_ " restaurante, el mejor que había visto y conocido hasta ahora. Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida y todo se lo debía a Sasuke que por cierto había insistido en traerla de regreso al hotel aunque ella había insistido casi hasta el cansancio en que aquello no era necesario en lo absoluto y que su ayuda como guía ya había sido suficiente, pero el Uchiha había insistido con igual fervor en que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Gracias por traerme, Sasuke, aunque insistí en que no era necesario- recordó la Haruno, acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro, apartando distraídamente su mirada de la de él.

-Oye, tomo mi trabajo de guía turístico muy en serio- justifico el Uchiha, ligeramente divertido. Lo cierto es que lo había pasado muy bien y no le molestaría en lo absoluto repetir la experiencia. -¿Me prestas tu teléfono?- algo confundida, Sakura busto su teléfono al interior de su bolso, tendiéndoselo al Uchiha que no dudo en registrar su número de teléfono antes de devolvérselo. -Por si me necesitas otra vez- ella ciertamente necesitaría un guía y él estaba libre.

-¿Sueles sonar tan seguro habitualmente?- se interesó Sakura revisando su teléfono antes de devolverlo al interior de su bolso

-Todo el tiempo- contesto Sasuke sencillamente.

A la mente inexplicablemente se le vinieron sus lejanos días de infancia, donde había aprendido de su hermano que en ocasiones era mejor mostrarse distante e inquebrantable, porque por más que vivieran en un presente pacifico, la traición y as intenciones oscuras siempre estaban presentes, siquiera encontrar un amigo sincero figuraba como una posibilidad inimaginable, porque cualquiera podía traicionar y apuñalar por la espalda, era una triste realidad, pero realidad al fin y al cabo, aunque él estaba completamente seguro de poder confiar en Sakura como nunca había creído que podría hacer co nadie que o fuera su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo calificar una _cita_ como perfecta? Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder definir la invitación de Sasuke como una cita, aunque valla que había disfrutado pasar tiempo con él y conocerse mejor, valoraba la sinceridad y Sasuke se lo había demostrado en cada uno de sus actos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin que se tratara de Ino, sentía que podía confiar en una persona, lo sabía y sentía con solo verlo a los ojos y eso se agradecía ya que pocas personas podían ser dignad de confianza y él definitivamente lo era. Pero…¿Cómo darle las gracias? Más que una cita había sido una perfecta e improvisada bienvenida a una tierra de la que tanto había oído y leído, y que por fin comenzaba a conocer, gracias a él.

-En serio, gracias- reitero Sakura, no sabiendo que más decirle para dar a entender lo agradecida que estaba con él, -la pase muy bien- añadió en caso de que no lo hubiera demostrado.

-También yo- coincidió el Uchiha, tomándose la osadía de sostener una de sus manos, -adiós- en un gesto de galantería propia de un caballero, le beso los nudillos, sin romper en ningún momento la unión de sus miradas.

-Adiós- rió la Haruno, inclinándose fingidamente en una reverencia, sonrosada por el gesto de parte de él.

Al igual que Sasuke, definitivamente quería repetir la experiencia de conocer aquella soberbia capital…junto a él, no solo porque le inspiraba una enorme confianza, sino porque estaba segura que nadie. Por una vez confiaba en una mujer que no fuera su madre o su prima, pero tenía razones para pensar así, ¿Cuántas personas tenía tanta inocencia en la mirada, siendo está sincera? Además, pasando algo de tiempo con Sakura le daría a Naruto e tiempo suficiente para animarse y declararle lo que sentía a Hinata, dejando atrás sus propios temores y vaya que lo necesitaba para o pasársela suspirando en cada oportunidad. Al verlo subir al auto y dirigirle una última mirada a modo despedid antes de marcharse, Sakura agradeció que por una única vez la mala racha de los Lamborghini no hubiera vuelvo a tener lugar, al menos no como en otras oportunidades, esos significaba no solo que el hermano mayor de Sasuke no pegaría el grito en el cielo, sino que también les aportaba a ambos una excusa para volver a hablar. En cuanto el auto desapareció, Sakura suspiro profundamente para sí, casi como si inexplicablemente hubiera contenido el aliento durante el tiempo que había durado su despedida, sin alcanzar a comprender porque. Reacomodando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, Sakura se volvió hacia las puertas del hotel que hubieron sido abiertas desde el interior por obra de los guardias, permitiendo ver a su mejor amiga de brazos cruzados y esperándola con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Hola, hola- saludo Ino cantarinamente.

-Ino, quería disculparme por…- inicio Sakura, sabiendo que nada justificaba haber dejado abandonada a su mejor amiga del modo en que ella lo había hecho.

-Olvida eso, cuéntamelo todo- protesto la Yamanaka, ansiosa por saber que había pasado todo ese día.

Sin más, Ino jalo a su mejor amiga de los brazos, haciéndola entrar en el hotel, necesitaba saber los detalles.

* * *

En la opulenta y hogareña casa de la familia Uchiha reinaba un silencio tan impoluto que perfectamente podría haberse cortado parejamente con sus integrantes sentado en la sala de la casa, _Fugaku_ leyendo el periódico tras un largo día de trabajo en su oficina del bufete de abogados que dirigía, aun con el traje puesto salvo por la chaqueta y corbata que reposaban a su lado en el sofá. Sentada al lado de su esposo se encontraba la hermosa ama de casa; Mikoto, vestía una sencilla blusa de escote redondo y mangas cortas color negro a juego con unos ajustados jeans, cortas botas de tacón de cinco centímetros color negro y un bello poncho color blanco de cuello alto y redondo, de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos. Su largo cabello azabache azulado se encontraba recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda, una reluciente gargantilla de oro decorada por cristales en forma de espinas se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una vistosa pulsera de diamantes y oro blanco, y en su dedo anular su sortija de matrimonio, igualmente descansando y ojeando distraídamente una revista después de un ajetreado día de trabajo en su empresa. Revisando distraídamente las fotografías en su teléfono, Itachi se encontraba tendido a medias sobre el sofá frente al que se encontraban sus padres, vistiendo una sencilla camiseta a rayas, con las mangas ligeramente arremangas, jean azul oscuro, zapatillas gris azulado y su cabello recogido en la habitual coleta tras su nuca, aburrido al no tener su auto para salir al menos un momento.

-Mamá, me muero de hambre, por favor- se lamentó Itachi.

-Reglas son reglas, Itachi, nadie comerá hasta que Sasuke llegue- recordó Mikoto, ojeando la revista de moda en su regazo con sumo interés al parecer.

-Ni siquiera tengo mi auto para salir un rato, se lo preste al niño bonito- el Uchiha se lamentó de todo corazón en no poder salir a dar una vuelta con su novia, anclado a su casa por culpa de su hermano menor, -¿algo interesante en el futbol, papá?- intento mejor su ánimo desviando la mirada hacia su padre que leía el periódico.

-No para ti- advirtió Fugaku, sin alzar la vista.

-Grandioso- bufo Itachi. Como una señal divina para su sonoro estómago, la puerta principal resonó ligeramente con un chirrido, prueba de que su hermanito acababa de llegar. -El señor conquista regresa triunfante, mamá- proclamo lo bastante fuerte como para que Sasuke lo escuchara, -¿ahora sí?- imploro con ojos de borrego a su hermosa madre.

-Dejemos que hable, Itachi- negó Mikoto, cerrando la revista y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Usualmente para la mayoría de la gente un hogar era una casa sencilla y cómoda, una familia atenta y cuatro paredes monótonas u otros pequeños detalles igualmente relevantes de por medio y para Sasuke también era así, en parte. Tenía una casa claro y muy hermosa, más grande que la que tendrían la mayoría de las personas recubierta en el interior por mamo blanco y baldosas de diseños intrínsecos, exquisitamente decorada en cada rincón por su hermosa madre cuyo buen gusto no podía ser refutado en lo absoluto, pero pese al aparente lujo era muy cómoda y sencilla en la medida en que no necesitaban de sirvientas salvo una ayudante de cocina que solo trabajaba cuando su propia madre no tenía tiempo para cocinar, pero siempre lo hacían juntos, en familia. Pocas familias, quizás, fueran tan unidas, más pese a cualquier actividad que debieran realizar por separado, siempre desayunaban y cenaba juntos, sin permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ninguna discusión ni nada. Jugando con las llaves del auto de su hermano, que había estacionado fuera de la casa donde su hermano mayor siempre lo hacía, Sasuke se adentró en la sala, sin molestarse en si era el centro de atención o no, dejándose caer sobre el sofá sobre el que estaba Itachi y que de inmediato lo observo acusadoramente, como si fuera el peor de los criminales, y Sasuke sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi auto?- pregunto Itachi se inmediato, temiendo lo peor. -Porque tus manos son un par de hachas y te las arrancare si _mi joya_ tiene algún rayón- ya le había estropeado dos autos anteriormente, no quería lamentar la muerte de su tercer mejor amigo.

-No le hice nada- aclaro Sasuke, algo disgustado consigo mismo por no habérsele ocurrido chocar el vehículo contra el primer árbol que había encontrado en su camino, -aunque subí abordo a alguien que perfectamente pudo ser un peligro público.

-¿No acordamos que jamás te involucrarías con mafiosos?- el mayor de los dos hermanos por poco y comenzó a sentirse paranoico.

-Yo nunca mencione la palabra mafiosos- puntualizo el menor de los Uchiha, algo divertido porque su hermano mayor albergara dicha suposición, -fue algo así como una cita- menciono, aunque no sabía si era correcto calificar su encuentro como una " _cita_ ".

-¿Una cita?, ¿Tu?- Itachi debió contenerse para no reír ante lo ilógico que era aquello siquiera. -Por favor, sabemos que lo máximo que ha durado una relación para ti han sido semanas, y hablo del promedio- obvio en caso de que su hermanito no recordase esto.

-Y también sabes porque- refuto Sasuke.

Itachi tenía bastante suerte con las chicas y no solo por su seguridad y carácter afable, sino porque sabía cómo ser un caballero y la razón tras esto era su madre Mikoto que les había inculcado buenos modales con pura fuerza de voluntad y sin ayuda de nadie con la amenaza de que si no la obedecían a ella su padre Fugaku los enviaría a Malasia en calidad de prisioneros y comerían solo arroz una vez por semana, nada más. En su día lo habían creído, claro, como niños de no más de siete y trece años respectivamente, hoy desde luego que no creía en eso, pero oponerse a lo que dijera su madre…daba menos miedo sufrir un castigo divino que uno impartido por su madre. Incluso y pese a pasar tanto tiempo en casa, Itachi también tenía novia, se llamaba Izumi y estaba a punto de graduarse como abogada, de hecho su padre Fugaku la había tomado bajo su tutela en el bufete de abogados producto de su eficiencia. Pero en cuanto a él se refería…claro, había tenido muchas novias, pero ninguna en serio y la única vez que había intentado que una de estas relaciones de semanas de duración fuera en serio, Guren—su última novia—había acabado por serle infiel en todo el sentido de la frase. No era un error no querer saber nada del amor con esos antecedentes, ¿cierto? Es decir; Sakura era muy hermosa, absolutamente encantadora, muy agradable y en serio no quería ir demasiado rápido invitándola a salir en su siguiente encuentro cuando ella quizás solo o viera como un amigo…era una tormenta de ideas confusas, no tenía idea de que hacer o pensar.

-Ya, basta de discusiones- como buena diplomática y mujer autoritaria, Mikoto observo duramente a sus dos hijos, haciéndolos callar, -¿Quién es?, ¿La conocemos?- necesitaba saber esto, especialmente porque su hijo no merecía hacerse ilusiones con la mujer equivocada, no ahora.

-¿Es de buena familia?- se interesó Fugaku de igual modo.

-¿Tú también, papá?- ahora sí que Sasuke se sentía entre la espada y la pared, literalmente ya no tenía privacidad.

-Sasuke, ya contesta- reitero la matriarca Uchiha, haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de su hijo menor.

-No la conocen- suspiro él, bufando por lo bajo, -se llama Sakura Haruno y según lo que me dijo es de Cefalonia- añadió para Itachi que sentado junto a él por poco y pensó en alzar la mano para preguntar precisamente eso, -está de visita junto a su mejor amiga y su padre Kizashi es un empresario multinacional- esto último lo dijo para su padre que asintió como mera respuesta, evidenciando que estaba satisfecho con la información.

-¿Sakura Haruno?, ¿La hija de Mebuki?- indago Mikoto, ligeramente sorprendida pero inmensamente feliz ante aquella posibilidad.

-¿La conocen?- el menor de los Uchiha parpadeo sorprendido, volteando a ver a su hermano que solo pudo encogerse de hombros, igual de desconcertado que él.

-Algo así, Mebuki y yo crecimos juntas en Bosnia, luego mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí y aunque dejamos de vernos, hemos mantenido el contacto con el paso de los años- tan pronto como le fue posible, Mikoto reviso la galería de tu teléfono, intentando dar con una fotografía en particular. -El año pasado Mebuki me envió una fotografía de sus hijas, ¿es ella?- inquirió volviendo su teléfono hacia su hijo menor.

-Si, lo es- contesto Sasuke de inmediato, analizando plenamente la fotografía; En la fotografía, tomada hace poco tiempo al parecer, aparecía Sakura con una sencilla blusa gris claro de escote redondo, su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y con una inocente sonrisa en su rosto, a su lado y radiante, más espontánea y efusiva se encontraba una chica muy parecida a ella, solo que de cabello castaño almendrado y ojos gris oscuro vistiendo una blusa color jade se mangas gitanas con el cabello suelto en una cascada de rizos que caía tras su espalda, -la chica junto a ella debe de ser su hermana menor, Matsuri- menciono para sí.

-Es preciosa- admiro la Uchiha, más que satisfecha con aquella chica de belleza angelical, -tienes nuestra aprobación- sonrío, asintiendo en consecuencia.

-¿Aprobación?, ¿Para qué?- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto, completamente confundido.

-Para salir con ella- obvio Mikoto, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que su hijo entornara los ojos al escucharla, pero esta vez no pensaba quedarse callada, -Sasuke, tus últimas relaciones han sido un desastre, y ya tienes dieciocho años; eres bilógicamente un adulto, y ya que Itachi no se decide, te lego a ti la labor de darme nietos, antes de que estire la pata- espeto sin dar lugar a quejas de ningún tipo, no cabían en su mente.

-Mikoto…- si algo disgustaba a Fugaku era que su esposa hablara de algo así, ambos eran relativamente demasiado jóvenes como para morir de un momento a otro

-Puede pasar- justifico la Uchiha, no creyéndose invencible ni nada parecido.

-¿Creen que yo me quedare a vestir santo?- Itachi indudablemente se sintió ofendido ante aquella demoledora suposición contra su hombría.

-No hables, Itachi- acallo Mikoto, alzando una de sus manos, sin recibir oposición alguna. -Por favor, Sasuke, tú nunca le negarías nada a tu madre, ¿verdad?- como si fuera una niña manipuladora, Mikoto no dudo en poner ojos de cachorrito, resultando enternecedora.

Sabía lo importante que era para su hijo menor, si Itachi siempre había sido más cercano a Fugaku, Sasuke siempre había sido muy cercano a ella, tal vez fuera precisamente por esto que tuviera un carácter más…indómito que Itachi, porque ella no era dócil en lo absoluto y se lo había transmitido de forma muy marcada a Sasuke en comparación con Itachi que solo en ocasiones muy contadas había perdido la paciencia y con la debida justificación se debía añadir. Si Sasuke hubiera sido padre a los quince años por enrolarse con una chica de una sola noche…hubiera sido la abuela más feliz del mundo; su madre Eshima había muerto un mes luego de que ella y Fugaku se hubieran casado, teniendo apenas cuarenta y cinco años, todo por haber acallado un cáncer de útero, Mikoto en lo personal se sentía bien pero no quería que la privaran de la posibilidad de ser abuela algún día por si ocurría lo peor y la hija mayor de Mebuki era perfecta; hermosa, política y socialmente adecuada, inocente y…perfecta en todo cuanto sabía de ella. Si su padre le ordenaba o pedía que hiciera algo, Sasuke lo consideraba una y mil veces, sobreponiendo su opinión por encima de cualquier cosa, pero cuando su madre le pedía un favor…no podía decirle que no sin importar lo que pidiera, aunque esta vez se veía muy tentado a hacerlo por primera vez, incluso él quería volver a encontrarse con Sakura, tal vez tuviera una respuesta que satisficiera a su madre, y a él mismo.

-Lo pensaré- acepto Sasuke, sin atreverse a dar un no como respuesta.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- acepto Mikoto con una radiante sonrisa, -ahora vamos a cenar, estamos hambrientos- mando con su habitual conducta dictatorial, levantándose del sofá junto a Fugaku y encaminándose hacia el comedor, seguidos por sus dos hijos.

-Niñito de mamá…- se burló Itachi por lo bajo, codeando a su hermano menor.

-Cállate- silencio Sasuke, codeándole el estómago y quitándole el aire.

El día había acabado relativamente bien.

* * *

Ino había sido tremendamente persuasiva, de hecho a Sakura le sorprendía que no trabajara en la brigada policial de su padre el señor Inoichi, porque claramente merecía un diploma en el área de tortura mental e interrogación, por lo que ella literalmente había cantado como un ave todo lo que había sucedido en su paseo por la ciudad, así como todo cuanto había conocido y fotografiado gracias a las habilidades de Sasuke como guía turístico. Pero Ino o solo era persuasiva sino que también mu persistente, lo suficiente como para dar con el perfil de Sasuke en todas las redes sociales existentes, aunque ella en lo personal solo se había contentado con enviarle una solicitud de amistad en _Facebook_ porque apenas y utilizaba el resto de las redes sociales. No quería ser psicópata ni nada pero ya había revisado su perfil en Facebook y no tenía novia actualmente, aunque sabía que era un error siquiera revisar este dato, aunque si había tenido novias antes lo desconocía porque no tenía ninguna fotografía con ellas, solo junto a su hermano mayor, Itachi y su mejor amigo Naruto, y una sola chica que con seguridad debía de ser su prima Hinata que por cierto encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que él había hecho. Sentada sobre su cama, frente a la computadora, Sakura sonrió para si en cuanto Ino se situó a su lado al verla ensimismada en la pantalla, secándose el cabello con una toalla tras haber tomado un baño.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿eh?- menciono Ino, apoyado su mentón sobre la coronilla de su mejor amiga. Debía reconocer que ese chico era incluso más guapo que su novio…se habría fijado en él de no ser por lo enamorada que estaba de Sai, -¿Su hermano tiene novia?- se interesó para tenerlo en mente…por si acaso.

-Si, y no creo que le gustes- advirtió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

-¿No le gustan las rubias?- la Yamanaka se sintió infinitamente ofendida ante esto. -Él se lo pierde- sin más que decir retorno al baño para peinar su cabello.

Su mejor amiga tenía un orgullo bastante frágil, era correcto decir que cada discusión con Sai solo se debía a sus sentimientos frágiles, porque por más fuerte y arrogante que se fingiera, en el fondo Ino era sensible como cualquier chica y al ser tan aclamada por su belleza no le gustaba no ser del agrado de los chicos, era casi una necesidad para ella saberse y sentirse hermosa y vaya que se lo tomaba muy en serio. Teniendo su cámara conectada a la computadora, Sakura no dudo en revisar todas las fotografías que había tomado ese día, especialmente aquellas del Palacio y el templo Nakano…por un momento y recordando las palabras de su padre dejo de ver esas fotografías como meras imagines, pensando en la posibilidad de estar en esos lugares cuando habían estado llenaos de vida, aunque claro que era una loca fantasía en su mente soñadora, no más. Pese a la atención prodigada a su trabajo, nada le impidió a Sakura reparar en el aviso de la videollamada; _Mamá llamando_ y ante la cual contesto de inmediato. Delante de ella, en su pantalla, e encontraba su madre Mebuki quien aparentemente ya había llegado a casa del trabajo; ignoraba como vestía ya que se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, en su despacho, con una holgada blusa color fresa de mangas hasta semi ceñidas cinco centímetros por sobre la altura de los codos y su corto cabello castaño almendrado perfectamente suelto y ondeado en las puntas a la altura de sus hombros, tan seria como siempre.

-Hola mamá- contesto Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola, habíamos acordado que me llamarías cuando regresaras al hotel- recordó Mebuki tan severa como siempre, haciendo que aun a través de la distancia Sakura se sintiera en casa.

-Lo sé y en verdad lo siento, pero Ino y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre un guía turístico que conocí- se justificó ella de inmediato y no era una mentira…aunque hubiera abandonado a Ino.

-¿Alguien interesante?- indago Mebuki, apoyando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos, escuchando atentamente a su hija.

-No lo sé- admitió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros, -¿te suena el apellido Uchiha?

-Si, por una antigua amiga de la infancia- reconoció su madre, sonriendo por mera inercia al suponer de quien se trataba la alusión, -¿Conociste a los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto?- afirmo más bien.

-Solo a Sasuke- corrigió ella, -se ofreció a ser mi guía en todo lo que necesite…y yo dije que sí- apretó ligeramente los dientes al decir esto último, no sabiendo si estaba realmente bien haber hecho eso…en su situación.

-Suena fantástico- felicito Mebuki, dando su entero consentimiento y sabiendo que su hija lo necesitaba, -Mikoto no cesa de adular la caballerosidad de su hijo, creo que es bueno que encuentres amigos a este ritmo- menciono, confiando en el buen criterio de su vieja amiga.

-Amigos, mamá, solo eso- puntualizo Sakura, no deseando que su madre se hiciera una idea equivocad, en cualquier caso, -no quiero más por ahora, aún tengo pesadillas con lo que paso la última vez- sonrió ante esto, más por intentar olvidar los malos episodios que por otra cosa.

-Bien y por eso no te presionare- acepto la Haruno, sonriéndole ligeramente a su hija mayor, -pero en ocasiones encuentras a la persona perfecta para ti, en el otro lado del mundo; así conocí a tu padre- de no haber viajado desde Venecia a Cefalonia, nunca hubiera conocido a Kizashi y de ser así sus dos hermosas hijas no existirían…nunca podría desear cambiar algo de su vida, todo era perfecto a su propio modo.

Mebuki deseaba de todo corazón que su hija mayor pudiera ser feliz, no solo porque era hermosa y llena de bondad, como pocas personas en el mundo, sino porque se lo merecía ante las pasadas experiencias románticas; el ultimo chico con él que había salido hace dos años le había sido infiel, la había acusado de ser poco menos que una prostituta, y por culpa de dichas acusaciones habría sufrido de acoso en la universidad y en las redes sociales por todo un año. Los viajes que Kizashi pagaba al extranjero eran una oportunidad para alejarse del ambiente toxico que aun la perseguía por momentos y que la había obligado a cambiarse de universidad, no solo por el hostigamiento sufrido sino también por los intentos de suicidio que aquello había traído. Sakura era una chica muy sensible y le afectaba infinitamente no poder lidiar con la presión que conllevaba las secuelas de aquella relación y ser víctima de agresión sin dar motivos a ello. Quería que esta vez Sakura pudiera volver a enamorarse y de un chico que la quisiera de verdad, por lo que tal vez el hijo menor de Mikoto, del que por cierto había oído mucho, fuera la persona adecuada en quien depositar sus esperanzas, Mebuki con toda el alma quería creer en ello aunque Sakura continuase albergando dudas y miedos, muy justificados por cierto, pero pocas personas merecían tanto la oportunidad de ser felices como su propia hija, y no solo lo decía con el corazón de madre en la mano, sino también pensando como mujer.

-Intentare que mis demonios no interfieran con mi felicidad, mamá- bromeo Sakura, aceptando intentar, no más, -eso es todo cuanto puedo prometer- advirtió pidiendo entre líneas que no la presionaran innecesariamente.

-Y es suficiente para mí- acepto Mebuki, sabiendo que no era sabio en ningún concepto pedirle más a su hija. -No te molestare más, debes estar cansada- supuso al ver a su hija en pijama y con el cabello recogido en una trenza, -duérmete temprano y no dejes plantado a _tu guía_ , mi angelito- bromeo aludiendo al hijo menor de los Uchiha.

-Buenas noches, mamá- se despidió la pelirosa enviándole un beso a su madre a través de la distancia, -dale un beso de buenas noches a Matsuri por mí- pidió, comprometiéndose mentalmente en saludar a su hermana menor a primera hora mañana.

-Así lo haré, descansa- sonrió Mebuki, enviándole un beso a través de la pantalla.

-También tú- sonriendo a modo de despedida, Sakura se sintio ligeramente mejor en cuanto termino la videollamada, amaba mucho a su madre y le encantaba hablar con ella, pero no quería presiones cuando ni siquiera ella podía lidiar con sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo verás de nuevo, mañana?- curioseo Ino en el umbral del baño, jugando con el peine en la mano y apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No lo sé- suspiro la pelirosa, algo nerviosa por la sola idea, -¿Debería?- consulto, necesitando apoyarse en su mejor amiga, al menos en ese plano.

-Obvio que sí- contesto Ino, golpeándose mentalmente la frente ante la tozudez de su mejor amiga, -es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida y mira que no digo eso cuando Sai está lejos- recordó, conteniéndose para no reír y preguntándose que diría Sai si la escuchara…quizás sentiría celos, pero solo tenía ojos para él aunque no lo diera a entender todo el tiempo. -Además y si fue tan agradable como dices, merece la pena el intento- recordó, intentando que su mejor amiga volviera a ver a aquel galán.

-No quiero dejarte sola- contrario la Haruno, aun lamentándose a medias haber sido egoísta anteriormente.

-Eso no fue un impedimento hoy, ¿o sí?- reto la Yamanaka, arqueando una ceja y silenciando a su mejor amiga con aquel gesto. -Sobreviviré por mis propios medios, tranquila- desestimo antes de girarse y volver a entrar al baño. -Ahora, escríbele- mando con voz cantarina, desde el interior.

Aun algo insegura, Sakura tomo su teléfono de la mesa de noche, apretándolo entre sus manos antes de buscar el número de Sasuke y enviarle un mensaje; _Mi amiga me dejara tirada, ¿estás libre, mañana?_

* * *

Afortunadamente a sus padres no se les había ocurrido seguir insistiendo con el tema de si debía invitar a Sakura a una cita la próxima vez que se vieran o no, incluso Itachi—para su sorpresa—se había mostrado callado y permisivo, dándole su propio espacio para que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, algo muy peculiar en él, debía añadir. Ya que lo habían esperado por tanto tiempo y para no tener que hacer platos separados, a su madre no le había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer una pizza, labor en la cual por supuesto todos habían colaborado; era irónico, su madre siempre decía que no debían acostumbrarse a la comida casera porque no la haría todo el tiempo, pero siempre acababa cocinando cada día, por lo que al final siempre acababa siendo una broma de la cual reírse cuando en su niñez había sido una amenaza constante que había hecho que Itachi y el aprendieran a cocinar a la vez que a hablar. Cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí, Sasuke termino de colocarse una camiseta limpia antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca que estaba junto a su escritorio, tomando el libro que su querida cuñada Izumi le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños y que hasta ahora no había decidido leer; _La Dalia Negra_. Libro en mano el menor de los Uchiha se tumbó sobre la cama, abriendo el libro en la prima página a la par que escuchaba su teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Revisándolo distraído, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Sakura; _Mi amiga me dejara tirada, ¿estás libre, mañana?_ Según ella le había dicho, solo se quedaría por un mes o dos antes de volver a Cefalonia, ese era el plazo que su padre le había dado lejos de casa y al recordarlo Sasuke inevitablemente deseo que la estadía de ella en Konoha fuera lo más placentera posible y no había mejor forma de supervisar que eso fuera así que continuar siendo su guía, además estaba de vacaciones de la universidad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué mejor que ayudarla y así pasar algo de tiempo juntos? Sin más preámbulo, el Uchiha contesto tan pronto omo le fue posible; _Claro, pero te advierto que comenzare a cobrar por mis servicios. ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana?_ Tras contestarle se sintió como un perfecto idiota, ¿Y si la estaba presionando? Pensó en borrar su respuesta, pero ella no hubo tardado en interrumpirlo; _Es perfecto, hasta mañana_ Inocentemente junto a su respuesta se encontraba un emoji en forma de corazón que lo hizo sonreír de solo imaginarla…no era tan descabellado querer pasar algo más de tiempo con ella, ¿cierto? _Hasta mañana, Sakura_ contesto el Uchiha por mera inercia, añadiendo un emoji somnoliento a la que ella no hubo tardado en responder con una sonrisa. Devolviendo su teléfono a la mesa de noche y devolviendo la atención al libro que finalmente se decidió en leer, Sasuke no desvaneció en lo absoluto la sonrisa ladina de su rostro.

¿Su madre quería que hiciera el intento? Pues haría el intento…por su propia voluntad.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola, mi queridos lectores y lectoras, sé que me ausente por bastante tiempo, pero tengo mis razones; primero, me dejaron salir de vacaciones una semana después de lo provisto y segundo…mi internet murió y no fue sino hasta hoy que tuve la oportunidad de subir las actualizaciones que he escrito en todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, viéndome forzada a cambiarla por lo mismo, inclusive tuve que hacer y enviar mis trabajos del instituto por el teléfono, así que háganse una idea :3 Había prometido inicia esste nuevo fic y lo cumplo poniendo en ello mi corazón, como en cada una de mis historias :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Operación Valkiria** ", " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " o " **La Bella & La Bestia**", por lo cual solo puedo pedirles que sean pacientes y comprensivos si me demoro más de lo previsto, asegurándoles que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, no dejare ninguna inconclusa, lo prometo :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, rogando su perdón y el de todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pues no hay justificación que valga:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

 **La Dalia Negra:** es un libro sobre la película inspirada en el caso del mismo nombre sobre la muerte de **Elizabeth Short** , y que acabo de comprar, por lo que me resulto interesante mencionarlo para los que disfruten de novelas policiales, se los recomiendo ampliamente, al igual que la película.

 **Acoso y Bullying:** ya sea pan de cada día para algunos, todos sabemos que esto existe y lo digo yo que lo sufrí en mi adolescencia y se lo doloroso que es que otros te hagan sentir inferior o se rían de ti, incluso los que dicen ser tus amigos. Por favor les pido a todos los que hayan sido victimas o perpetradores, no dejemos que el odio por las diferencias, el miedo o la envidia nos separe del amor que debemos compartir entre todos nosotros, riámonos juntos y no de otros, se los ruego, marquemos una diferencia.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es una secuela de mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y esta basado en el **Epilogo** de esta, e inspirado en las series turcas " **Medcezir** " y " **Zeynep: Buscando a su Padre** ". Los personajes son de la absoluta autoría de **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la trama y utilización en que han sido empleados corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

Era _un día normal en sus vidas, un día como cualquier otro en que se habían levantado temprano para ir a la universidad; en ocasiones era pasaba a recoger a Ino y desayunaba en su casa a la par que otras veces era Ino quien pasaba a recogerla y desayunaba en la suya. La universidad quedaba cerca de su casa, pero Sakura siempre intentaba llegar temprano para repasar los apuntes que tomaba cada día, un hábito que tenía y por el cual siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones. No es que Ino no fuese aplicada ni tuviera malas calificaciones, solo…se tomaba las cosas con más ligereza. Había terminado con su novio aquel fin de semana, Ino había ido a una fiesta donde lo había visto presentarse con otra chica en lugar de ella, y luego según las indicaciones de Ino, lo había seguido hasta un Motel donde los había encontrado juntos…le había pedido tiempo porque aún no se sentía preparada para su primera vez, peo nunca había esperado que él la engañara, había esperado que terminara con ella, pero no que intentase hacer pasar por tonta. Ino la felicitaba por su decisión, insistía en que ese chico que inicialmente había parecido perfecto no le convenía en lo absoluto y Sakura también lo sentía así, pero…¿Qué era ese dolor en el centro del pecho?, ¿Qué era ese extraño presentimiento? No sabía qué, pero algo no estaba del todo bien._

 _-Es un idiota, hiciste lo correcto al dejarlo- felicito Ino, de su lado como siempre._

 _-Lo sé, y también lo siento así, pero…- un vago suspiro fue todo cuanto Sakura pudo soltar en lugar de terminar de habla._

 _-¿Pero?- inquirió la Yamanaka, curiosa por su comportamiento_

 _-Una parte de mi tiene un mal presentimiento- admitió la Haruno finalmente, viendo a su mejor amiga entornar los ojos por su superstición, -no sé porque, solo lo siento- añadió a modo de justificación._

 _-Imaginaciones tuyas- corrigió la rubia, envolviendo hermanablemente su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -¿Recuérdame porque llegamos con tiempo de sobra a las clases?- pregunto con un desganado suspiro cuanto más se acercaban a las puertas de la universidad._

 _-Porque ser responsable no es un pecado, Ino- rió la pelirosa, con ánimos renovados._

 _-Cierto, pero la puntualidad me mata- bufo ella, haciendo un puchero como si fuese una niña._

 _Por supuesto que su mejor amiga era única y especial como solo ella podía serlo, ambas se complementaban a la perfección; una siendo por demás estudiosa—tanto como para desdeñar cualquier oportunidad de salir con un chico guapísimo—y la otra tan liberal y bohemia como para mandar todo al diablo y solo vivir su vida. Ambas, a una edad temprana habían aprendido a valorar sus diferencias, siendo todavía más cercanas por ello. Por falsa camaradería, Ino se adelantó un par de pasos a su querida amiga, abriéndole la puerta como si de un caballero se tratase, lo que las hizo reír a ambas. La universidad siempre era un caos apenas entrar y esta vez no hubo sido diferente en lo absoluto, con los pasillos prácticamente abarrotados de personas cotilleando entre sí; hablando, sumergidos en sus propios intereses. Eran adolescentes, ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar? Eran adolescentes que ni siquiera tenían veinte años, la madurez aún era demasiado pedir. Pero esta vez algo era diferente, en cuanto ambas hubieron entrado, se hubo generado un silencio extraño de parte de quienes las vieron parecer y que se extendió cuanto más pasaban los segundos, más ellas dos solo pudieron observarse entre sí con enorme desconcierto_

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- inquirió Ami, deteniéndose frente a ellas, de brazos cruzados. -No sabía que las prostitutas podían pasear libremente- se expresó tranquilamente, desconcertandolas a ambas._

 _-No perteneces aquí, Haruno- desdeño Leiko, ninguneándola. -¿Conque cara apareces?- inquirió reprobatoriamente._

 _-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Ino, preocupada a más no poder._

 _-No lo sé, y empiezo a asustarme- murmuro Sakura, esforzándose por no dejar que el miedo la controlara. -No comprendo, ¿Por qué me dicen esto?- pregunto a Leiko y Ami, nerviosa._

 _-¿Por qué? Por esto- Ami, que había sostenido su celular entre sus manos, le mostro unas fotografías suyas publicadas en el sitio oficial de la universidad. -Todos sabemos que tienes buena reputación, Sakura, pero no pensábamos que tanta- las fotografías eran privadas, en donde aprecia en bata, sentada sobre su cama…se las había enviado a su novio, tiempo atrás. -Eres una prostituta- acuso desdeñosamente, lapidándola con crueldad._

 _Oía el coro de insultos y criticas de todos quienes estaban en el pasillo y que sin pensar en cuestionar si esas fotos eran verdaderas o no, ya la tachaban de prostituta, todos disfrutaban de la oportunidad de hacerla sentir como lo más insignificante en el mundo, como si no tuviera ningún valor…todo por haber salido con el chico equivocado que por resentimiento había expuesto su intimidad por haber terminado con él; haciéndolo quedar a él como la víctima y a ella como la villana._ Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe en el punto más álgido de aquel sueño, aquel que se repetía tanto en su vida y que había sido real, había sido un día en su vida en que todos se habían burlado de ella, en que la habían humillado por mucho tiempo…tanto que aun hoy no podía superarlo. Torpe, entre la bruma del sueño, se sentó sobre el colchón, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo el sudor pegarle el cabello a los hombros, el cuello y el rostro. _Otra vez ese sueño_ , dijo para sí misma con dolor y frustración.

¿Alguna vez podría dejar atrás esos días de dolor y humillación?

* * *

Sakura no necesitaba abrir la boca siquiera mientras Ino la ayudaba a arreglarse un poco, sabía que Ino podía leer en sus ojos y dar con el motivo de sus ojeras; había vuelto a tener ese sueño sobre el infierno que había vivido años atrás y que aún no podía superar. Ino solo la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, aparentemente incluso Ino estaba lidiando con su dolor personal por tener que acompañarla en todo momento, para continuar ayudándola incondicionalmente como amigas que eran. Sentada frente a su mejor amiga, la Haruno vestía sencillamente: una blusa gris claro de un solo hombro, con una manga cinco centímetros por sobre la altura del codo, con un bello recogido en el hombro derecho en forma de rosa, unas calzas deportivas de color negro con un serie de aberturas a lo largo de las piernas y zapatillas blancas, finalmente con su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejando un par de cabellos rebeldes caer en los lados de su cuello. Esta vez quería conocer la ciudad sintiéndose todavía más cómoda, aunque tan insegura como era, sentía que su apariencia no estaba del todo bien mientras Ino cerraba su estuche de maquillaje al haber concluido su trabajo, jugando con sus rizos rosados, peinándolos con sus dedos. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se levantó del sofá y dirigió hacia el espejo, observándose con indecisión.

-Me veo horrible, ¿cierto?- más bien afirmo la pelirosa.

-No, claro que yo me pondría algo más…revelador- obvio Ino, situándose de pie tras ella en el espejo, -pero como se trata de ti; estás perfecta- alabo sinceramente, abrazándola por la espalda, percibiendo de igual forma la indecisión de su amiga. -Hablo en serio y mira que soy critica- regaño, fingidamente ofendida porque se pusiera en duda su trabajo al ayudarla a maquillarse y arreglarse. -Además dijiste que va a mostrarte la ciudad y sus maravillas, es mejor que vallas adecuada a cualquier aventura posible, y así no solo estás encantadora sino también cómoda- añadió como prueba crucial de que estaba perfecta.

Ella estaba ahí para apoyar incondicionalmente a su amiga y lo haría hasta que Sakura viera que ella tenía razón y viera lo maravillosa que era, y que no tenía por qué sentirse insegura en lo absoluto. La Yamanaka vestía mucho más glamorosamente que su mejor amiga; una blusa ajustada celeste claro de cuello redondo ligeramente más alto, corta para exponer el vientre y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, falda de cuero hasta los muslos con un cinturón del mismo material que se anudaba en el lado izquierda de la cadera, tacones aguja de color negro, y su cabello se encontraba suelto y naturalmente liso, exponiendo un par de pendientes de oro en forma de sol. Pocas chicas merecían ser elogiadas y Sakura definitivamente era una de ellas por lo que Ino definitivamente quería que su mejor amiga viera lo maravillosa que era, y esperaba que Sasuke también lo viera. Sonriéndole una última vez a su mejor amiga, Ino se alejó del reflejo de ambas para guardar su estuche de maquillaje. Sakura continuo observándose ante el espejo por unos segundos más, pero más que verse al espejo, lo que intentaba hacer era ver que tan grande era la carga emocional que continuaba llevando. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, escucho el timbre de su teléfono como señal de que había llegado un mensaje que ella reviso al instante…era Sasuke; _¿Estás lista o es algo temprano?_

-Está fuera- sonrió Sakura sin poder evitarlo, casi en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Tan pronto?- sin poder evitarlo la Yamanaka se aproximó a toda prisa hacia la ventana, comprobando la presencia del Uchiha en el exterior. -Si no estuviera con Sai…- suspiro soñadoramente, y es que mirar no era un pecado.

-Pero lo estás- recordó la Haruno, entre divertida y seria.

-Aun así, le arrancaría la chaqueta…- comento la rubia con evidente doble sentido.

-¡Ino!- regaño la pelirosa, siendo la conciencia de su mejor amiga.

-Es broma- rió Ino, lamentando interinamente no estar soltera…a quien quería engañar, era perfectamente feliz con su novio, pero mirar estando sola era inevitable.

Era en momentos como estos cuando extrañaba locamente a Sai, pero al recordar que habían emprendido este viaje por su mejor amiga, Ino se olvidó de cualquier pisca de egoísmo. Un mes y volvería con su novio, tan solo un mes. Riendo y despidiéndose de su miga con un beso en la mejilla, Sakura se dirigió velozmente a la puerta, abriendo y cerrándola tras de si. No dejaría que los sueños de su pasado la atormentaran…tenia que ser fuerte.

* * *

Sasuke reviso brevemente su teléfono antes de devolverlo a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta al corroborar que Sakura había visto su mensaje, pero no había respondido a él. Una parte de él se regañó internamente por ser tan apresurado y venir a esa hora de la mañana, ¿Y si Sakura aún estaba dormida?, ¿Y si ella había cambiado de parecer? Un minuto, ¿Por qué se sentía tan desilusionado con esta idea?, ¿Quién era él para querer pasar tanto tiempo con una chica que acababa de conocer? Pensando en esto, el Uchiha se paseó como león enjaulado frente a su auto, intentando no enfrascarse en una pelea consigo mismo. Como siempre, vestía según su propia comodidad; playera azul oscuro, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans negros y zapatillas gris azulado, preparado para cualquier aventura que fuera a suceder, o cualquier imprevisto ¿Debería de estar ahí? Una parte de él se reía de su amago de caballerosidad con una chica a la que estaba conociendo, comportándose como un tonto enamorado de la noche a la mañana, algo que jamás había hecho, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al percibir movimiento, el Uchiha volvió la mirada hacia la entrada del hotel, creyendo ver una especie de aparición divina ante la belleza de cabellos rosa que se acercaba a él con un nerviosa pero cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios y haciendo brillar sus orbes esmeralda, alejándolo por completo de la realidad.

-¿Me veo apropiada para conocer la ciudad?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad por su expresión.

-Mucho- admitió Sasuke, saliendo de su estupor inicial con ayuda de su propia concentración, -casi esperaba verte con un vestido- admitió sinceramente

-Entonces lamento decepcionarte- rió la pelirosa inevitablemente.

No era el clásico tipo de chica que siempre llevaba vestido y disfrutaba viéndose bonita durante la mayor parte del tiempo, no, para nada; disfrutaba vistiendo y sintiéndose cómoda consigo misma, detestaba as frivolidades y aparentar, en lugar de joyas, ropa o maquillaje, no existía mejor compañero de viaje para ella que un buen libro, mejor todavía si este era de historia, no había nada mejor para ella que desarrollar su espíritu aventurero al leer una historia que la llevara a lugares desconocidos para sentirse capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera…aunque sabía que no muchos chicos encontrarían interesante esta conducta. ¿Cómo era posible que ella causara decepción de alguna forma? Durante toda la noche transcurrida, no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza los momentos compartidos con ella a lo largo de la tarde, y ahora no deseaba sino pasar con ella el día entero. Inevitablemente y por el tipo del mundo del cual provenía, conocí a muchas mujeres y fuera por entablar amistad con ellas—lo cual no solía hacer—y la gran mayoría de ellas eran un tanto falsas o frívolas, para ellas pasar un día como el que Sakura y él habían disfrutado ayer, habría sido algo completamente imposible, de hecho, él en lo personal no conocía a ningún chica—ni siquiera a su prima Hinata—con un sentido aventurero tan compatible con el suyo, y era esto precisamente lo que lo hacía sentir tan a gusto con ella.

-No lo hiciste- tranquilizo el Uchiha. -¿Qué tienes en mente?, ¿Palacios o Templos?- inquirió, ya teniendo previsto de antemano un itinerario en cualquier caso.

-¿Por qué mejor no me sorprendes?- sugirió la pelirosa, después de todo él era su guía.

-Si eso quieres, pero te advierto que esta vez no iremos tan lento- acepto Sasuke, desviando la mirada hacia su auto; una brillante camioneta _Ssangyong Actyon Sport 4x4 2.0 Mt Diesel_ de color rojo. -Con esto llegaremos muy lejos- asevero, completamente convencido.

-¿Es tuya?- más bien afirmo la Haruno, boquiabierta.

-Completamente, y no soy nada histérico- menciono él, abriéndole la puerta para ayudarla a subir, aun recordando con divertimento la reacción de su hermano al devolver su auto el día anterior.

-Lástima que no seguí el primer consejo de Ino sobre usar tacones, hubiera bailado encima- bromeo ella inevitablemente, abrochándose el cinturón.

-Ya me lo imagino- sonrió ladinamente Sasuke, cerrando la puerta y subiendo al vehículo que por cierto ya tenía el motor encendido.

-Entonces, muéstrame tus habilidades, 007- propuso la Haruno, divertida.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- aclaro el Uchiha sínicamente.

Sin poder evitarlo y predisponiéndose a lo que iba a suceder, Sakura contuvo el aliento, chillando de emoción en cuanto el auto hubo iniciado el trayecto a toda velocidad…

* * *

Konoha era por lejos una de las ciudades del mundo, siendo ya de por si perfecta su ubicación que conectaban inmediatamente con el mar. Era una de las ciudades más modernas del mundo y poseía una mezcla cultural envidiable por muchos países del mundo, pero detrás de tanta modernidad, existía también un grado de oscuridad; la sociedad de Konoha, sus habitantes, eran tremendamente tradicionalistas, para ellos su pasado era simplemente sagrado así como su historia, y era esto lo que precisamente le encantaba a Sakura. Tanto cultura por conocer y tantas personas que respetaban el intercambio cultural…era maravilloso, aunque Sasuke parecía no estar tan maravillado con toda la historia que rodeaba a su familia y de la cual ella aun no sabía prácticamente nada, salvo su apellido y que la hacía relacionarlo con la " _alta alcurnia_ " que en su día había formado parte de uno de los Imperios más grandes del mundo. Antes de recorrer debidamente la ciudad, Sasuke la había invitado a desayunar, ella inicialmente había intentado negarse pero el gruñido de su propio estomago le había impedido hacerlo y ahora vaya que lo agradecía; adoraba los capuchinos, pero el que estaba bebiendo ahora y los dulces delante de ella eran por lejos lo mejor que hubiera desayunado en su vida, intentando no devorar inmediatamente todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-Es por mucho el mejor capuchino que he probado en mi vida- admitió Sakura, sonriente a más no poder, tanto por alegría propia como por el azúcar.

-De nada, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado con los dulces- señalo Sasuke al verla tan emocionada, -no sé cómo viven en la vieja Europa, pero esto tiene el doble de azúcar- esa era la comparación más acertada, aunque en parte, los dulces británicos sí que contenían más azúcar que cualquier otra cosa en la tierra. -Yo en lo personal ya termine de hartarme- menciono mientras terminaba su desayuno; café negro y un sándwich de queso y tomate.

-Lástima, porque me encantan los dulces- rió la pelirosa, agradeciendo su advertencia, pero disfrutando de igual modo de la azúcar. -Si te gustaran, tal vez sonreirías más- bromeo al darse cuenta de que contrario a ella, a él no le gustaba el azúcar.

-Nunca dije que no me gustaran, solo dije que no tanto como a ti- corrigió el Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente.

Su madre y su hermano mayor eran tremendamente partidarios de consumir azúcar al desayuno casi los 365 días de año, incluyendo días festivos, mientras que él al igual que su padre intentaba evadirla lo más posible, no porque no le gustase sino porque no quería convertirse en un adicto, pero por esta razón mucha gente creía que no le gustaba el azúcar en lo absoluto. Pero optando en ese momento compensaba cualquier gramo sustancial de azúcar con la dulce presencia de la pelirosa que lucía adorable al no darse cuenta de la mancha de jarabe—de los dulces—que se encontraba sobre su mejilla derecha…realmente era adorable. Sin saber muy bien porque, Sakura se quedó prendada de la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha; esa sonrisa ladina que lo hacía parecer increíblemente seguro y arrogante, pero no demasiado, esos ojos tan profundos que sentía que podría perderse en ellos…por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía verdaderamente a salvo y protegida junto a alguien, aunque apenas lo estuviera conociendo. Era como si en esos intensos ojos pudiera ver una vida entera con imágenes que iban y venían, alejándola de la realidad, ¿Quién era él realmente?, ¿Por qué despertaba esos sentimientos en ella? Sasuke inevitablemente se dio cuenta de la atención con la que Sakura estaba observándolo

-¿Soy tan interesante?- inquirió él con fingida arrogancia.

-¿Qué?- la Haruno salió por completo de su estupor ante aquella pregunta.

-Estás mirándome- obvio el Uchiha, halagado por la atención prodigada, -no creo ser la persona más interesante aquí, solo eso- agradecía su atención, pero no creí merecer ser el centro de atención.

-No, es que…no lo sé- admitió Sakura, riendo nerviosamente. -Dijiste que sentías conocerme, no sé porque pero siento lo mismo- comento, recordando el día anterior.

-Hay muchas razones; suerte, destino…- enumero él como lo más común del mundo.

-Un golpe- se mofo la pelirosa aludiendo a su primer encuentro.

-O que hayas visto a mi hermano mayor- añadió Sasuke recordando la popularidad que poseía Itachi, -muchos nos hacen pasar por gemelos, eso es muy plausible- y no era broma, tenían años de diferencia que los separaban, sin embargo eran muy parecidos físicamente entre sí.

-Deberías preguntárselo a Ino- sonrió la Haruno, sin poder evitar que las imágenes de su pesadilla se le vinieran a la mente, -yo…tengo malas experiencias con los chicos- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, sincerándose sin saber muy bien porque.

-Me resulta difícil de creer- confeso él, analizándola atentamente y no encontrando ningún defecto en ella.

-¿Y por qué?- cuestiono ella, confundida por el sentido de sus palabras.

-Porque, ¿Quien no puede amar esto?- rió el Uchiha, limpiando la gota de jarabe que le había manchado la mejilla.

-Am…¿muchas personas?- supuso la Haruno, ruborizándose por el gesto.

Se sentía como una completa tonta por ser tan descuidada como para encontrarse en aquella situación con él, pero desecho inmediatamente este pensamiento ante la sonrisa de Sasuke quien le pregunto con la mirada si ya podían continuar con su aventura. Recibiendo como única respuesta un inmediato asentimiento, el Uchiha tomo los vasos de plástico ya vacíos, junto con los platos, dejándolos caer al contenedor de basura más cercano, dirigiéndose ambos con prontitud hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba la camioneta. Una parte de él, por mera inercia, había pensado anteriormente en llevarla a desayunar a un lugar mucho más elegante, de aquellos que Itachi solía visitar, pero algo lo había hecho negarse ante este posibilidad; quería ser lo más sincero posible con ella, no quería que existieran mentiras de ningún tipo, era un impulso que nacía de él y al cual no quería oponerse. El día que estaba teniendo lugar era perfecto, o por lo menos ya lo era a ojos de Sakura que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba bien ser ella misma, no la chica que siempre debía verse perfecta y ser lo que se esperaba de ella sino una chica normal que quería divertirse y descubrir lo que la rodeaba, sin tener que arrepentirse por confiar demasiado en una persona y vaya que se sentía así porque toda esperanza que depositase en Sasuke se retribuía en confianza, y tan solo era su primer día juntos.

-Que suerte que hoy hubiera sitio, normalmente esto está lleno- admitió Sasuke, evidentemente sorprendido por la suerte con la que iniciaba su día.

-Tal vez significa que debemos continuar el paseo- presagio Sakura cuanto más se acercaban al auto.

-Disculpen- dos hombres se acercaron a ellos, tendiéndole un pequeño papel al Uchiha, -¿conocen esta dirección?- Sasuke recibió el papel, analizando la dirección…pero nunca llego a contestar puesto que a Sakura y a él les cubrieron la boca con un paño con cloroformo, -Rápido, ya, sujétala- ordeno el hombre a su compañero que cargo a la pelirosa.

Dejando en el asiento trasero al Uchiha y la Haruno, ambos hombres subieron al auto tan rápido como les hubo sido posible, marchándose cuanto antes…

* * *

Para Naruto Uzumaki aquella mañana era como cualquier otra mientras conducía tranquilamente por las apacibles calles de Konoha, su amada ciudad, donde siempre había vivido y querría vivir. Naruto era el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, abogado y socio del bufete de Fugaku Uchiha, y de Kushina Uzumaki; dueña de una casa de modas y que trabajaba directamente con Mikoto Uchiha. Su familia y la de Sasuke estaban estrechamente unidas desde hace muchísimos años ya que su padre y el señor Fugaku—el padre de Sasuke—eran amigos desde que habían entrado a la universidad al igual que sus madres que se habían conocido durante su adolescencia, compartiendo además un apartamento durante sus años de universidad. Además él estaba platónica y perdidamente enamorado de _Hinata_ , la prima de su mejor amigo y que le resultaba completamente inalcanzable por su frívola madre; _Mito_. Un año así y aun no podía confesarle lo que sentía…eso tenía que cambiar, pero aun no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Estacionando su auto ante su cafetería favorita, el Uzumaki reconocido la brillante camioneta de su mejor amigo estacionad a varios metros, pero en cuanto se bajó para dar con Sasuke, hubo reparado en dos hombres que subían a su mejor amigo—notoriamente inconsciente—y a una desconocida chica a una furgoneta, marchándose a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo de nada salvo llamar a la caballería:

-Rayos- bufo Naruto, buscando apresuradamente su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamando de inmediato al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. -Contesta Itachi, por favor- imploro hasta escuchar el timbre de llamada dejar de sonar.

- _Naruto, es un pésimo momento para pedirme algo_ \- bufo Itachi del otro lado, obviamente molesto por una aparente interrupción.

-Me importa poco si estas en la cama con Izumi, secuestraron a tu hermano- soltó Naruto, suponiéndose que esta era la razón para que el siempre tranquilo Uchiha se sonase colérico. El silencio recibido como respuesta fue suficiente para el Uzumaki; -¿Tengo tu atención?- afirmo sardónico.

Estaban en un problema serio, no podían perder tiempo.

* * *

Aunque Naruto hubiera deseado tomar una fotografía del vehículo o memorizar su matrícula, no hubiera tenido tiempo puesto que al tener este el motor encendido, no hubo tardado ni un segundo en desaparecer y sumergirse en la carretera, confundiéndose entre todos los autos que y de por si transitaban. No eran criminales, sicarios ni nada parecido, eran simplemente hombres necesitados de dinero que servían lealmente a su señor que solo les había pedido retener—hasta que él diera una orden nueva—al hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, por motivos estrictamente personales que ellos mismos catalogaban como; riñas entre la clase alta. En el asiento trasero del vehículo se encontraba el Uchiha, tumbado a medias y su lado, con la cabeza ampollada contra su hombro se encontraba Sakura, igualmente inconsciente de lo que iba a ocurrirles a ambos por estar a merced de los sujetos completamente desconocidos que además cumplían órdenes de alejarlos de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso, aunque las ordenes habían sido solamente secuestrar a Sasuke, la pelirosa por el simple hecho de estar con él había acabado por correr la misma suerte. Ambos hombres esperaban sinceramente que esta medida preventiva no les acarrease problemas o la desdicha de perder su trabajo tan solo por cumplir las órdenes dadas.

-Este no era el plan, debíamos atraparlo solo a él- regaño uno de los hombres, a punto de perder la paciencia mientras conducía.

-No podían delatarnos, es mejor así- justifico su compañero en el asiento del copiloto. -Mira el camino- sugirió simplemente, marcando una numeración en su teléfono. -Señor, lo tenemos- informo en cuanto su llamada hubo sido contestada.

- _¿Nadie los vio?_ \- inquirió una severa voz, del otro lado.

-No- contesto el hombre, desviando la mirada hacia su compañero que conducía y quien le indico que confesara todo lo sucedido, -pero había una chica junto con él y tuvimos que secuestrarla también- admitió finalmente, conteniendo el aliento en espera de una resolución.

- _Eso da igual_ \- desdeño la voz con frialdad, - _ahora solo quiero que no cometan más errores si quieren vivir_ \- aclaro notoriamente molesto pero no demasiado ante este pequeño contratiempo. - _Manténganlos encerrados hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?_ \- exigió esperando no recibir ninguna negativa.

-Sí, señor- afirmo el otro servilmente.

La llamada hubo terminado al instante ocasionando que ambos hombres se observaran nerviosamente entre…no podían cometer otro error, no si querían vivir y conservar su trabajo. Su suerte se estaba decidiendo, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura podían hacer algo mientras permanecían ajenos e inconscientes a lo que sucedería con ellos.

* * *

 **PD:** Feliz Navidad a todos, mis queridos lectores. Me disculpo enormemente por hacer tan corto este capitulo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente sera mucho más largo porque ya lo tengo planeado, pero de igual forma me disculpo por decepcionarlos :3 A partir de esta semana actualizare todas mis historias, pero además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo estar atentos si quieren leer alguno. También informo que pronto comenzare a usar el notebook nuevo que me compre, por lo que tendré recursos nuevos con los que actualizar más regularmente :3

 **Acoso y Bullying:** dedico esta historia a **Katherine Winter** , una compatriota chilena de 16 años que se suicido este año por ser victima de acoso en su colegio por besar al chico equivocado en una fiesta, su vida fue un infierno por haber cometido un error del que ni siquiera era culpable y por lo que les pido a todos que si saben de alguien que sea atacado o acosado, no lo dejen solo o sola, por favor, apoyémonos y valoremos nuestras diferencias.

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) a **Adrit126** (cuyas palabras llegan a lo más profundo de mi corazón y por quien actualizare cuanto antes) a **guadalupe1992** (confirmando que, en efecto, soy fan de las series de " **El Sultan Suleiman y La Sultana Kösem** ", por lo que me alegra saber que no soy la única) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic es una secuela de mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y esta basado en el **Epilogo** de esta, e inspirado en las series turcas " **Medcezir** " y " **Zeynep: Buscando a su Padre** ". Los personajes son de la absoluta autoría de **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la trama y utilización en que han sido empleados corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

Las palabras ambición o inconformismo no formaban parte del vocabulario de Fugaku, nunca lo habían hecho ni lo harían; su vida no había sido exactamente sencilla por llevar el venerable apellido Uchiha ni la sangre milenaria de la dinastía que en su día había gobernado el País del Fuego, antes Imperio Uchiha, su padre Fujitama había sido un hombre que pese a su sangre aristocrática había amasado una cuantiosa fortuna únicamente por pura fuerza de voluntad, primero había trabajado en las calles, luego como obrero y finalmente como un funcionario público en un juzgado y lo que lo había ayudado a ascender hasta obtener un lugar en la política nacional. Este había sido el último trabajo de su padre unos años antes de retirarse ya que con una gran fortuna lo que había hecho había sido velar por la felicidad de su esposa Ayame y sus hijos Fugaku, Madara e Izuna; Fugaku y Madara habían estudiado leyes y formado un bufete de abogados en conjunto, e Izuna había creado una empresa propia. Sentado en solitario en su oficina, Fugaku se dedicó a leer los antecedentes del próximo caso que representaría como abogado, lo tenía todo para ser feliz; una hermosa esposa, dos hijos, un hogar, maravilloso y un trabajo con el que ayudaba a otros ya que él y su bufete de abogados no representaban cualquier caso sino el de aquellos que no podían luchar por si mismos, si, era muy feliz. Rompiendo con su calma, Fugaku dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio al sentir vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje, contestando la llamada aunque la numeración fuera completamente desconocida para él.

-¿Diga?- contesto Fugaku, estoico como de costumbre.

- _Buen día, señor Uchiha_ \- saludo una voz masculina que le resulto completamente ajena _,_ - _¿qué tal su día?_ \- pregunto por mera cortesía.

-¿Quién habla?- cuestiono el Uchiha, desconcertado por esta de injustificada confianza.

- _Usted no me conoce, ni necesita saber mi nombre_ \- contesto con un secretismo que a Fugaku le resulto molesto _,_ - _solo necesita saber que si no habla con una determinada persona en menos de veinticuatro horas, no volverá a ver a su hijo menor_ \- comunico con total serenidad _._

-Espero que esto no sea una broma- contrario él en un cansino suspiro, no gustándole el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

- _No lo es_ , _revise su teléfono_ \- probo el individuo, de buena fe.

Como abogado, Fugaku estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a tener que encontrarse con mentiras en su día a día, incluso había aprendido a diferenciarlas y por lo mismo es que esta vez sintió que esta no era ninguna mentira, se sentía como la cruel realidad que le clavaba un puñal por la espalda y su hijo no era ninguna especie de juguete o moneda de cambio, por lo que si algún incauto creía que saldría libre de este juego, estaba equivocado. Intentando creer que aquello era una mentira o por lo menos una mala broma, Fugaku despego el teléfono de su oído a la par que un mensaje llegaba, más el Uchiha dudo ampliamente en si abrirlo o no...como si su dedo se moviera solo, pronto se encontró abriendo el mensaje y lo siguiente que cubrió la pantalla de su teléfono fue una fotografía, en ella aparecía Sasuke aparentemente dormido sobre una silla a la que se encontraba amarrado de las muñecas, a su espalda y de igual forma se encontraba una joven de largo cabello rosado y que si él no erraba era Sakura Haruno, la hija mayor de la amiga de su esposa. Okey, dos cosas estaban tajantemente claras para él ahora; primero, esta no era ninguna broma, se trataba de una extorsión real por la vida de su hijo, y segundo...aunque le costase la vida y no tuviera ni la más remota idea de con quien estaba tratando, su hijo regresaría con bien a casa, fuera cual fuera el precio a pagar. Masajeándose las sienes por un momento y soltando un cansino suspiro., Fugaku volvió a situar el teléfono contra su oído al mismo tiempo que intentaba pensar en una salida a este repentino acontecimiento.

-Ya tiene mi atención- contesto Fugaku finalmente, pero sin exteriorizar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. -¿A dónde tengo que dirigirme?- indago ya que con seguridad estaba hablando con un lacayo.

- _Solo diré un nombre; Izuna Uchiha_ \- respondió el hombre con igual tranquilidad que antes _._ - _Es todo, señor Uchiha_ \- se despidió sin necesitar de cortesía alguna.

Sin necesidad de más palabras la llamada llego a su fin pero ni aunque tuviera tiempo de formular una pregunta antes de que la llamada finalizara, Fugaku se habría encontrado incapaz de tan siquiera media palabra; los Uchihas eran una familia con mucha historia si con historia familiar se referían a la innumerable cantidad de siglos pasados en que cientos de príncipes y hermanos se habían traicionado, atacado o asesinado entre si en una guerra sangrienta en pro del poder que representaba el sultanato, pero se suponía que por vivir en una época diferente y en una sociedad tan diferente de la que procedía sus ancestros tales situaciones no deberían darse porque eran impensables...craso error, puede que el mundo hubiera cambiado pero los viejos hábitos no morían, no entre Uchihas, por lo que en cierto modo a Fugaku en nada le extraño que su propio hermano hiciera algo así, al fin y al cabo lo conocía bien, pero esto superaba todo lo que Fugaku hubiera podido pensar de su hermano menor y que Izuna hubiera hecho hasta ese punto de su vida, ¿Por qué secuestrar a Sasuke?, ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo para...? _No_ , se dijo Fugaku haciendo un llamado a la calma en su subconsciente, no llegaría a ninguna resolución así, lo que debía hacer era mantener la cabeza fría y confrontar a su hermano personalmente, ¿No era acaso lo que quería que hiciera? Tomándose un breve minuto de silencio, el Uchiha marco de memoria la numeración del teléfono de su hogar, esperando con impaciencia a que alguien contestara de la otra línea, y mejor si esa persona era Mikoto, pero no fue ella quien contesto su llamada.

- _¿Diga?_ \- contesto Shizune con su característica voz serena.

-Shizune, dile a Mikoto que se prepare, pasare a recogerla- comunico Fugaku escuetamente, no queriendo dar más detallas.

- _Sí, señor_ \- acato ella solícitamente, sin dudarlo.

Sin más y dando por terminada la llamada, Fugaku regreso su teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta, levantándose de su escritorio y emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta con las llaves de su auto en la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Zetsu ante el regreso de su compañero.

-Supongo que bien, pero esperaremos hasta que el señor Izuna nos permita actuar- contesto Juzo, no queriendo celebrar anticipadamente por la paga que recibirían. -¿Qué haces?- inquirió al ver a su amigo golpearle ligeramente la mejilla la joven pelirosa.

-Despertarlos, ya esperamos mucho- obvio él, animándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Estaban fuera de la ciudad, en una insignificante y deshabitada bodega en medio de la nada, por lo que no debían temer que alguien los encontrara o a esa joven pareja, y aunque surgiera algún imprevisto, contaban con la protección del señor Izuna, ¿por qué temer entonces? Con poca delicadeza, pero sin ser un bruto, Zetsu le golpeo ligeramente la mejilla a la joven griega que cabeceo, apretando los ojos, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas mientras abría los ojos, parpadeando para enfocar su vista...¿qué había pasado? Todo lo que recordaba era haber estado junto a Sasuke a punto de subir al auto y luego...no hizo falta que ella profundizara más en sus recuerdos, no en tanto contemplo las lúgubres paredes verde azulado cubierta de polvo y sintió sus muñecas atadas a su espalda a la silla sobre la que se encontraba sentada, e intuía quien se encontraba a su espalda, ¿Cómo habían acabado ahí?, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? A propósito, Juzo tuvo mucho menos delicadeza con el joven Uchiha, abofeteándole repetidamente la mejilla hasta despertarlo; tendrían compasión de esta chica que se había visto involucrada en tan desafortunada situación, pero no con el Uchiha, no cuando les habían ofrecido tan cuantiosa fortuna por su cabeza. Apretando los ojos un momento para enfocar su visión, Sasuke intento recordar que había ocurrido antes de que se encontrara inconsciente, más no hizo sino sobresaltarse al sentir sus muñecas atadas a su espalda haciendo que todos los últimos acontecimientos se le vinieran a la mente. _Sakura_ , fue lo primero en que pensó.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- pregunto él, volviendo su rostro hacia el de ella.

-Si...- contesto la Haruno, asustada más intentando no exteriorizarlo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- exigió saber el Uchiha, sosteniéndoles retadoramente la mirada a esos dos sujetos.

-No importa eso, niño, lo único que importa es que ambos estarán aquí hasta nuevo aviso- determino Zetsu indiferente ante su arrogancia, -por lo que tendremos que llevarnos bien- menciono infantilmente y como si hablara con niños.

-¿Quién les pago?, ¿Cuánto les pagaron?- increpo Sasuke a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente.

-El dinero no lo es todo, niño- contrario Juzo, nada cómodo con semejantes acusaciones, aunque fueran ciertas. -Su tío nos pidió retenerlo aquí hasta que él diga y cumpliremos con lo que ordeno- esclareció finalmente, disfrutando de ver la sorpresa en el rostro del joven Uchiha.

Los Uchiha eran una respetable familia, no solo por sus influencias sino por su considerable fortuna, y ser un aliado de ellos era lo mejor que se podía hacer, nadie quería tener a un Uchiha como enemigo, por lo que y sin más divagaciones ambos hombres hicieron abandono de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí con el fin de aplastar toda idea que la joven pareja pudiera tener de escapar, más nada limito el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura que reflexionaron en silencio que podían hacer para salir de ahí. De todos los panoramas que Sakura podría haber ideado, este era el más descabellado ya que ni siquiera se lo había imaginado, pero; _helos ahí_ , atados a una silla en una bodega, ¿qué seguía ahora? aunque siendo honesta sea sentía tranquila, puede que sonara tonto pero confiaba en Sasuke y no podría pensar en otra persona junto a quien encontrarse secuestrada, más nada de eso minimizaba el problema en que se encontraban ¿Qué clase de persona era su tío?, ¿Por qué secuestrarlo? El Uchiha negó para sí, cerrando los ojos; sus primos Yosuke y Rin eran muy queridos para él, ¿Por qué su tío insistentemente lo veía a él y a su familia como si fueran una amenaza? Eran de la misma familia, la misma sangre, ¿Por qué atacarse? Bueno, por obra de su tío claramente podían trazarse los límites entre la familia y la ambición, porque todo esto era por ambición, no por otra cosa, y lo peor es que Sakura ahora corría peligro, no se preocupaba de sí mismo, pero Sakura...por Dios, nada de eso estaría pasando, ella no estaría corriendo ningún peligro de no ser por él.

-Ya decía yo que tanta calma no era normal- comento el Uchiha para sí, en apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué tu tío ordenaría secuestrarte?- pregunto Sakura, no pudiendo más con el enorme desconcierto que sentía.

-Tenemos conflictos familiares- intento minimizar Sasuke, más tenía claro que ella se merecía una explicación. -Mi padre es el mayor de la familia y le corresponde la mayor parte de la herencia, pero mi tío Izuna nunca ha estado de acuerdo con eso- expreso brevemente ya que aquel era el problema aunque sonara simplista, -pero hasta yo estoy sorprendido, nunca habíamos llegado a esto- reflexiono en voz alta, sorprendido.

-Dime por favor que no son como los _Borgia_ \- rogó ella encarecidamente, imaginándose lo peor.

-No, no llegamos a eso, pero tal vez estemos al nivel de los _Medici_ \- aporto él en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

Lo único que Sakura atino a hacer fue observarlo por el rabillo del ojo con un deje de incredulidad antes de suspirar profundamente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, _¿Cómo me metí en esto?_ se preguntó inevitablemente, pero sin culpar a Sasuke y ni tan siquiera pensando en abandonarlo y salvarse ella, si salían de ahí, debían hacerlo juntos. Claro que comparar a los Uchiha con los _Medici_ era una tontería y eso Sasuke lo sabía bien, significaba ningunear a todos sus ancestros y el legado del poderoso Imperio que en su día había gobernado aquella tierra, pero no quería alterar a Sakura innecesariamente; claro, los Uchiha no habían vivido desmanes y escándalos como orgias, incesto, asesinatos y ambición sin límites como los _Borgia_ , pero ciertamente era peores y más poderosos que los _Medici_ quienes habían dejado su huella por su poder e influencia mientras que los Uchiha lo habían hecho a través de su barbarie, crueldad, poder, voluntad e intrigas. Su tío Izuna podía ser un individuo sin escrúpulos de ninguna clase, pero que si bien se dejaba llevar por su ambición no se mancharía las manos con sangre de su propia familia hasta haber cubierto todas sus opciones para verse beneficiado, por lo que por ahora disponían de aunque fuera un poco de tiempo para formar una estrategia., tiempo que Sasuke en lo personal quería emplear para negociar la liberación de Sakura que no tenía por qué encontrarse ahí y junto a él, ella era una víctima inocente y merecía sobradamente quedar en libertad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por haberla arrastrado consigo a este predicamento.

-No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, intentare lograr un acuerdo para que te dejen ir- tranquilizo Sasuke volviendo su rostro hacia el de ella en la medida de lo posible.

-¿Qué?- Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -No voy a dejarte solo, estamos juntos en esto, no importa lo que digas, me quedare- espeto ella inamovible, porque no iba a abandonarlo.

No pudiendo entender tal bondad y lealtad en tan inocente corazón, Sasuke solo pudo parpadear repetidamente, ella apenas y llevaba un día conociéndolo y estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, ¿era un ángel? Ante el evidente desconcierto del Uchiha por su respuesta, Sakura únicamente contesto con una ligera sonrisa; estaban esto juntos y solo saldrían juntos.

* * *

Con monotonía, Ino recorrió los canales de televisión al mismo tiempo que revisaba las redes sociales en su teléfono, no es como si esperara que Sakura comentara o publicara algo en _Facebook_ , _Twitter_ o _Instagram_ , su mejor amiga era extremadamente reservada en cuanto a redes sociales se refería debido a los eventos que tenían relación con su pasado y no era para menos, por algún milagro del universo Ino espero a que esta vez todo saliera bien y que este Sasuke Uchiha fuera ese alguien que le permitiera a su querida amiga dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero como tanto lo merecía...era un lindo sueño cuando menos. Resulto desconcertante para ella que llamaran a la puerta en ese momento; primero, no había pedido nada en cuanto al servicio a la habitación se refería, segundo no esperaba a nadie y tercero no era posible que Sakura regresara tan pronto, ¿cierto? aunque una parte de ella quisiera volverse inmediata víctima de la paranoia, la Yamanaka se golpeó mentalmente la frente ante tales pensamiento, esta no era ninguna película, era la vida real, por lo que no tenía que ver todo como un peligro o una fantasía. Negando para sí, Ino apago el televisor, con el teléfono en la mano en todo momento mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, sosteniendo firmemente la perilla y abrir la puerta antes de encontrarse con un rostro que le resulto muy conocido, en un principio creyó que se trataría de este Sasuke Uchiha ya que Sakura y ella habían estado investigando parcialmente sobre él, pero no, no se trataba...aunque y si no le fallaba la memoria, según tenía entendido el Uchiha tenía un hermano mayor, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¿Ino Yamanaka?- más bien afirmo Itachi, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

-Soy yo, ¿y tú eres?- curioso ella, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano de Sasuke- se presentó él sencillamente, estrechándole la mano.

Para Itachi enterarse que la vida de su hermano menor corría peligro lo aterraba por completo aunque no diera señales de ello con su estoico exterior, _¿Por qué ahora?_ se preguntó una y otra vez, la relación entre su familia y su tío Izuna no era particularmente buena, no se odiaban pero tampoco era los mejores amigos entre sí, su trato era tenso y mínimo, siempre lo había sido debido a diferencias irreconciliables, pero esto...esto lo superaba todo y cruzaba cualquier limite existente, ni siquiera sabían que es lo que es lo que su tío buscaba obtener de todo este asunto, pero una cosa si era segura; tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de tan siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a su hermano, porque no podría perdonarse si algo le ocurría a Sasuke. Pero por ahora elegía confiarle todo a su padre que encargaría de negociar la liberación de su hermano y ponerle un alto a la situación en tanto él se encargara de que la mejor amiga de Sakura estuviera a salvo y esto último lo había exigido su madre, protegerían a Sakura y a todos quienes fueran importantes para ella, como si fueran parte de la familia, era lo mínimo que debían hacer ante los recientes acontecimientos, y cumpliría con ello. _Claro_ , se dijo Ino al reconocerlo ahora que por fin conocía su nombre, golpeándose la frente mentalmente y sintiéndose como una completa tonta...pero, un momento, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, ¿Por qué razón estaba en su apartamento? Sasuke estaba con Sakura, ¿entonces qué hacia él ahí? Ino volvió a sentirse paranoica, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios posibles en su cabeza, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo a su amiga.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- indago Ino, confundida por su presencia.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, te lo explicare en el camino- instruyo el Uchiha en respuesta, más lo observo con desconfianza. -Se trata de Sakura- añadió con apremio, esperando que aquello sirviera para convencerla.

No necesitando de más palabras que esas, Ino se le adelanto al Uchiha, abandonando la habitación a tal velocidad que Itachi necesito parpadear un segundo antes de seguirla...

* * *

-¡Izuna!- llamo Fugaku a todo pulmón apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

Producto de su cólera a punto de estallar o bien únicamente por su sentir como padre y su natural preocupación por su hijo, Fugaku ni siquiera se molestó en apagar el motor de su auto mientras ingresaba en el hogar de su susodicho hermano en compañía de su esposa que se mostraba tan colérica como él, más hermosa en una sencilla blusa mantequilla sin mangas, de cuello alto y decorado por hojas doradas, con la estampada en líneas verticales, ceñido pantalón negro que enmarcaba su femenina figura a juego con un par de tacones de igual color, pendientes de perla en forma de lagrima y su largo cabello azabache con reflejos azulados cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo como una perfecta cascada de ondas. Sonriéndose entre sí, intuyendo o más bien habiendo esperado ansiosamente la llegada de Fugaku y Mikoto, la serena pareja que se había encontrado charlando animosamente como de costumbre, se levantó del sofá junto a la ventana para recibir a sus visitantes; él, un elegante e indudablemente atractivo hombre de negocios enfundado en un impecable traje, de rebelde cabello ébano y mirada letal como la de una serpiente, ella una esbelta belleza que portaba un favorecedor vestido de seda negro, de hombros caídos, mangas cortas hasta los codos y con el costado derecho de la larga falda hasta los tobillos abierto hasta la rodilla, una pulsera de plata en su muñeca izquierda, pendiente de diamante sobre una cuna de plata en forma de ovalo con su largo cabello castaño rojizo cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, exponiendo su bello rostro adornado por dos joyas de jade sumamente calculadoras y que escudriñaron a Fugaku y Mikoto una vez estuvieron frente a ellos.

-Bienvenido, hermano- saludo Izuna con falsa cordialidad.

-Deja de fingir, Izuna, ya lo sé todo- increpo el Uchiha, a punto de lanzarse sobre el como un león furioso.

-Entonces sabes lo que queremos- obvio Mei con absoluta calma y una sonrisa confiada.

-Nuestro hijo no es ningún trueque, Mei- espeto Mikoto sosteniéndole la mirada como si viera a una serpiente de cascabel, -reconsideren su estrategia o todo acabara mal para ustedes- advirtió y no en vano, porque si algo le ocurría a su hijo, ella se convertiría en su verdugo.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar una madre por su hijo? La pregunta en si no tenía una respuesta definitiva porque cada madre establecía su propio limite, pero para Mikoto no existían los limites, si de proteger a sus hijos se trataba Mikoto se consideraba capaz de perpetrar los peores crímenes imaginables con tal de permitir que Itachi y Sasuke tuvieran un futuro, eso y mantenerlos a ambos bajo arresto domiciliario indefinidamente si volvía a tener a Sasuke en sus brazos, pero no querían verla enojada, por lo que lo mejor era que les devolvieran a su hijo y a Sakura sanos y salvos si querían vivir, y Fugaku no pensaba muy diferente de ella aunque se mostrara estoico e imperturbable, eso solo significaba que la tormenta, el torrente de ira en su interior crecía más y más, convirtiéndolo en una bomba a punto de estallar y mostrar lo peor de si ante su propio hermano. Sin tener o sentir un ápice de temor, Izuna y Mei únicamente intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre sí a modo de respuesta antes de regresar su mirada hacia Fugaku y Mikoto, ellos también tenían dos hijos en caso de que lo hubieran olvidado; Rin tenía doce años y Yosuke ocho, y por ellos es que estaban haciendo todo esto, para que tuvieran el futuro que merecían, ¿Fugaku y Mikoto estaban dispuestos a todo por sus dos hijos? Pues ellos dos también e incluso más, lo que ellos estaban viviendo era más que un mero enfrentamiento, era una verdadera guerra por la supervivencia y para ganar todo los medios eran buenos, esa era la primera lección de la guerra y que como Uchihas que eran se esperaba que conocieran bien.

-Te has dedicado a velar por la seguridad y el futuro de tus hijos, Fugaku, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo- comparo Izuna sin problema alguno, poniéndose al nivel de su hermano.

-Con una diferencia; yo jamás he hecho nada contra tus hijos, ni lo pienso hacer- puntualizo Fugaku, no agradándole en lo absoluto tal comparativo.

-Lo importante es ganar y para lograrlo todos los medios son buenos- recordó él citando la primera gran regla de la guerra. -Te expondré mis requerimientos, querido hermano, no son tan complicados como piensas- sonrió ladinamente al decir esto, disfrutando de la frustración que veía en su hermano, -harás una declaración pública en menos de veinticuatro horas, renunciando a la mitad de la fortuna que posees, cediéndomela a mi legalmente, y entonces te devolveré a tu hijo menor y su novia, sanos y salvos- plasmo clara y lentamente para que no existieran dudas.

La intención de Izuna no era mancharse las manos con la sangre de uno de sus sobrinos, pero existía un desequilibrio en el orden y la distribución de la herencia familiar, circunstancia que él pretendía remediar beneficiándose a sí mismo y a su familia en l proceso, no era tan difícil de entender, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser una broma, Fugaku no podía creer que la ambición hubiera enceguecido tanto a su antes amado hermano para exigirle algo así, ¿Es que cuando menos no podía tener respeto por los muertos? Ni siquiera había pasado una década de la muerte de Madara, y ni aunque lo hubiera hecho, eso no le daba derecho a hacer algo semejante, ¿es que no tenía corazón? El inmediato impulso de Mikoto al oír aquella exigencia fue volver la mirada hacia su esposo que sin dudarlo hizo abandono de la propiedad de inmediato, no estando ni tan siquiera considerar semejante propuesta...esta exigencia en particular era demasiado para él, no se trataba del dinero sino del peso y legado que su padre lord Fujitama y su difunto hermano Madara le habían confiado al morir como su última voluntad, ceder su fortuna y traicionar su memoria era algo que Fugaku no podía ni debía hacer, no era correcto...aunque la vida de su hijo se encontrara en un peligro completamente real, y era aún más incorrecto que quien le estuviera demandando tal cosa no fuese sino su propio hermano, su sangre...silente, Mikoto siguió a su esposo con la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer para revertir la situación y quitarle este peso de encima. Viendo tan absorta a su antigua amiga, Mei encontró la oportunidad perfecta para insistir.

-Es lo mejor, así todos tendrán lo que merecen- respaldo Mei, viendo el lado bueno de la situación.

-Habla por ti, Mei- reprocho Mikoto con disgusto, -recuerda mis palabras; quien hace mal a otros, siempre termina mal, siempre- advirtió observando de igual modo a Izuna.

Dicho esto y observando a su cuñado y antigua amiga con desprecio, Mikoto hizo abandono de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de su esposo; _Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?,_ se preguntó Mikoto con el alma en vilo y el corazón desbordante de angustia, no se perdonaría si a su hijo le sucedía algo malo...no, Sasuke regresaría a casa sano y salvo, debía hacerlo.

* * *

Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, todo parecía transcurrir como si de una eternidad se tratase mientras aguardaba por noticias aunque pudieran ser pequeñas pero que brindaran algo de sosiego en tan infausto silencio que los mantenía nerviosos a todos; Itachi se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá con el rostro enterrado entre las manos, acompañado incondicionalmente por Izumi quien le masajeaba los hombros, enfundada en una sencilla chaqueta Viridián de aspecto refinado y estampada en un complejo diseño de ondas, cuello en V que se cerraba bajo el busto por una cremallera, mangas ceñidas, pantalones negro, botines de tacón a juego y su cabello castaña cayéndole sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su sereno rostro y a través del cual intentaba mantener a Itachi tranquilo para que no se sumergiera en la desesperación. Irascible o más bien impredecible, Naruto se paseó en círculos dentro de los metros que conformaban la sala, no pudiendo creer que esto estuviera pasando y que la vida de su mejor amigo corriera peligro como él no había podido tan siquiera imaginar e Ino no se mostraba muy diferente, sentada sobre el sillón contiguo al que se encontraban Itachi e Izumi...Dios, no podría vivir si volvía a ocurrirle algo a su mejor amiga y ella no estaba ahí para ayudarla, y se sentía terriblemente impotente por ello. Como si pudiera leer los turbulentos pensamientos que rondaban su mente, Shizune le tendió una cálida taza de té de manzanilla para poder calmarse, no tenía sentido perder la fe sin tan siquiera haber librado la primera batalla.

-Gracias- sonrió Ino, profundamente agradecida por su preocupación, aceptando la taza de té.

-Gracias, Shizune- aprecio Itachi, sintiendo menos desesperación con ella presente. El Uchiha no tuvo tiempo de servirse una taza de té ya que pronto escucho la puerta principal abrirse y ver ingresar a sus padres. -Papá, ¿qué paso?- indago de inmediato por las expresiones de desilusión en los rostro de ambos.

-No logramos nada- bufo Mikoto, paseándose en círculos como una leona enjaulada, -Izuna expuso sus condiciones y no admitió un _no_ por respuesta- añadió en un chillido, conteniéndose para no cometer una locura.

-Esta vez llego demasiado lejos- menciono Fugaku únicamente, masajeándose las sienes en un intento por no sucumbir a la ira como si quería hacer su esposa. -Quiere una conferencia de prensa en que renunciemos a la mitad de lo que tenemos y yo no pienso hacer eso- Izuna no tenía honor o respeto por los muertos, pero él si, por lo que no rompería su promesa.

Resumir lo que estaba ocurriendo, en palabras sencillas, era algo extremadamente difícil de hacer cuando su preocupación por su hijo menor era tal que ni Mikoto ni Fugaku querían hacerse idea de lo que Izuna podía tener en mente para él y para Sakura si ellos no tomaban una decisión a tiempo, y dicha decisión no podía considerarse correcta ni fácil de tomar por el peso emocional que implicaba...era simplemente increíble, Fugaku no podía ni quería creer que quien lo tuviera entre la espada y la pared fuera su propio hermano menor, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? En el pasado su relación siempre había sido cordial, siempre habían sido muy unidos entre sí, pero la muerte de su padre los había distanciado un poco entre sí, y la muerte de Madara los había enemistado por completo, Fugaku había intentado arreglar las cosas y que ambos pudieran reconciliarse a pesar de lo malo, pero Izuna se había negado rotundamente desde el principio, siguiendo un camino propio. Sintió como Izumi lo abrazaba por la espalda, intentando que se mantuviera tranquilo ante esa declaración de parte de sus padres, más Itachi enterró brevemente el rostro entre sus manos, intentando no desesperarse por no saber cómo ni donde se encontraba su hermano e intentando que el peor de los escenarios no cruzara su mente, por lo que volvió el rostro hacia Izumi, agradeciendo su apoyo y presencia incondicional, más en cuanto vio una mirada de total desconcierto en el rostro de Ino sobre el sillón contiguo supo que ella merecía una explicación, merecía saber de qué la estaban protegiendo ni de la peligrosa situación en que se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Antes de morir, nuestro abuelo repartió toda la fortuna hecha durante su vida en tres partes iguales entre sus tres hijos; mi padre, tío Madara que murió hace seis años y tío Izuna- explico Itachi en voz alta ante la confusión de la Yamanaka.

-A la muerte de Madara el exitoso bufete de abogados que él y Fugaku fundaron juntos paso a ser de la entera propiedad de Fugaku por ser el mayor de la familia y el socio mayoritario- respaldo Mikoto, compartiendo su parecer de explicarle a Ino lo que realmente estaba pasando, -pero Izuna nunca estuvo de acuerdo- aquello era un eufemismo, pero era la mejor forma de decirlo.

-Si solo fuera dinero, lo entregaría, pero mi padre dividió la herencia de la forma en que lo hizo para que no peleáramos entre nosotros, y legarme el bufete fue la última voluntad de Madara- reflexiono Fugaku en voz alta, masajeándose las sienes, -no puedo entregar nada de esto, no por la ambición de Izuna- puntualizo ya que ni Naruto ni Ino tenían claro aquello.

El dinero era dinero, un mero bien material, por lo que Fugaku no lamentaría perderlo ni las comodidades que traía porque había crecido viendo a su padre desvivirse para que Madara, Izuna y él pudieran tener un buen futuro y llevado una vida digna de admiración, Mikoto también provenía de una buena familia pero que la había criado con la idea de que el dinero no era lo más importante del mundo, por lo que ceder toda la fortuna que tenían o gran parte de ella no sería una gran pérdida material para ambos, pero el gran predicamento para cumplir con las exigencias de Izuna era el peso emocional de la herencia y que su padre y hermano le habían legado como su última voluntad antes de morir, y él no podía traicionar ese legado por las vanas pretensiones y/o ambiciones que tenía Izuna. Ino asintió en silencio, comprendiendo lo que oía y agradeciendo que confiaran en ella y la estuvieran protegiendo aunque fuera una completa extraña en su casa, claro que todo aquello parecía sacado de alguna película sobre el mundo de la mafia, solo que peor ya que esto era la realidad, pero Ino no era ninguna tonta, entendía que nada de esto era culpa de señor Fugaku ni de su esposa o de alguno de los integrantes de esta familia, solo había un culpable al que señalar y a quien Ino no conocía...pero temía muchísimo por su mejor amiga y por Sasuke, ¿qué podría ocurrirles si no se accedía a tal demanda? De solo pensarlo se le helaba la sangre, puede que sonara egoísta y que ella no tuviera derecho a emitir una opinión pero tal vez lo mejor fuera acceder a lo que se pedía, después de todo, ¿Qué otra opción tenían?

-Lo entendemos, señor, y sus razones- aunque fuera osado, Ino se atrevió a hablar en nombre de todos, -pero, ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?- pregunto inevitablemente y con el corazón en vilo.

-Esperar un poco y si la situación no cambia para el final del día...entonces tendré que hacer lo que Izuna dijo, aunque no me guste- esclareció Fugaku para todos y quienes solo pudieron asentir.

Su hijo merecía cualquier sacrificio, incluyendo incumplir una promesa y un compromiso de honor, ya verían si Izuna cumplía con su palabra, pero por ahora solo podían esperar.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, minutos u horas, era difícil para Sasuke y Sakura saberlo encerrados en aquella habitación tan pequeña y vacía, en silencio e intentando pensar en una forma de salir de aquel lugar, pero por cada comentario en susurro emitido tenía lugar un prolongado silencio ya que toda estrategia que pudieran idear carecía de sentido con ambos amarrados por las muñecas a las sillas, pero increíblemente no tuvieron que pensar demasiado ya que la solución vino a ellos en forma de piedad o más bien vino a Sakura ya que siendo la parte más inocente de esta historia sus captores decidieron olvidar sus razones para retenerla aunque fuera por un momento, desatando una de sus manos de la silla y tendiéndole un sencillo sándwich para compensar mantenerla en cautiverio por culpa del Uchiha a quien eligieron mantener amarrado a la silla sin posibilidad de liberarse. Más lejos de molestarse por ello, viendo esta muestra de humanidad, Sasuke intento idear una estrategia lo más rápido posible, ya que no podían esperar a que les tuvieran más consideración en otro momento, no cuando ya había quedado más que claro que su tío no estaba bromeando al ordenar que los mantuvieran encerrados en aquel lugar indefinidamente hasta que él decretara lo contrario. Siendo honesta, Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este gesto, a decir verdad lo último que tenía era hambre mientras su vida y la de Sasuke corría peligro, una parte de ella se aferraba a la esperanza mientras que la otra la llevaba directamente hacia la finalidad. ¿Cómo salir de aquel lugar? Esa era la cuestión.

-Aprovecha la ocasión para comer, no te volveremos a desatar, niña- aconsejo Zetsu con un tono por demás cortante, -si lo hiciéramos saldrías corriendo a la policía- supuso ya que si bien era inocente en esta historia, era todo menos tonta.

-Pueden apostarlo- coincidió ella sosteniéndole retadoramente la mirada.

-Sakura, cállate- reprendió el Uchiha, no era de ayuda si ella buscaba confrontarlos.

-Eres un tipo loco, así que a ti no te soltaremos- aclaro Juzo ante el mal carácter del Uchiha.

-Buena decisión, porque ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo loco que puedo llegar a ser- comento Sasuke, sin tan siquiera sentir miedo por sí mismo.

-Silencio- advirtió Zetsu, golpeándole el hombro antes de hacer abandono de la habitación junto a Juzo.

-Sakura, ¿crees poder desatarme?- consulto Sasuke tan pronto se encontraron solos.

-Eso creo- contesto la Haruno, analizando bien la situación antes de alargar su mano y deshacer el nudo con algo de torpeza.

-¿Puedes soltarte?- consulto él, pudiendo liberarse sin problemas gracias a que ella había aflojado el nudo.

-Si, listo- ella dejo caer las cuerdas al suelo, masajeándose la muñeca al saberse libre de aquella incomodidad.

-Tengo un plan, pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que diga- instruyo Sasuke siendo posiblemente la única oportunidad que tenían de escapar. Sakura asintió en respuesta, inclinando su rostro hacia el de él, asintiendo antes de dejarse caer al suelo y fingiendo un desmayo. -¡Sakura!- grito según lo planeado para llamar la atención de sus captores que entraron de inmediato.

-¿Qué paso?- interrogo Zetsu, confundido por este repentino desmayo.

-No lo sé, solo se desmayó- contesto el Uchiha, fingiendo no saber que pasaba.

-Oye- llamo Juzo, golpeándole ligeramente la mejilla pero sin obtener respuesta, -oye, ya despierta- insistió, zarandeándola con algo de fuerza para que despertara.

Aguardando a propósito que el hombre se inclinara ligeramente más al intentar despertar a Sakura y que el otro individuo de pie junto a él bajara la guardia, el Uchiha golpeo a este último sujeto velozmente con la silla a la cual se había encontrado atado anteriormente al mismo tiempo que Sakura dejaba fuera de combate al otro sujeto chocando fuertemente su cabeza contra la de él, dándoles a ambos el tiempo suficiente como para salir corriendo e internarse el tenue bosque que rodeaba la abandonada casona o bodega. Obviamente y de estar en una situación normal, Sasuke habría elogiado sinceramente a Sakura, nunca antes había visto a una mujer defenderse de aquel modo sin ayuda y de hecho aquello no había resultado ser parte del plan, más aunque no lo fuera todo estaba saliendo tan bien que ambos eligieron guardarse cualquier comentaría y no dejar de correr, sin voltear o detenerse en ningún momento una vez fueron conscientes de que sus captores estaban intentando encontrarlos y no era de extrañar, su intención no había sido noquearlos sino que desorientarlos el tiempo suficiente como para escapar. Deteniéndose muy brevemente para recuperar el aliento, Sasuke y Sakura se observaron entre sí con preocupación al oír pasos acercarse, debían pensar y rápido, o los encontrarían...tragándose toda su humillación e indignación personal, Zetsu y Juzo se apresuraron a intentar alcanzar a aquellos dos ingeniosos jóvenes a quienes no podían perder o sus propios cuellos peligrarían, por lo que se detuvieron ante el claro del bosque para intentar localizarlos con la mirada, no podían estar muy lejos.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Zetsu al aire, frustrado.

-Ni idea, no se ven por ninguna parte- obvio Juzo, recorriendo todo cuanto veía con la mirada.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos- recordó él severamente, -si escapan, sabes lo que puede pasar- no podían fallar, si fallaban estaban muertos, por lo que no dudaron en separarse para dar con ellos.

-¿Qué haremos?- susurro Sakura, oculta tras unos arbustos, viendo a ambos hombres alejarse.

-Esperar un poco, cuando estén lejos seguiremos, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Sasuke, volviendo su rostro hacia el de ella.

-¿Escuchaste?- pregunto ella, no pudiendo responder a su propuesta, estando convencida de haber oído un sonido muy familiar para ella. El Uchiha negó desconcertado, no habiendo oído nada. -Es el ruido de los autos en la carretera, debemos estar cerca de una carretera- explico, muy segura de lo que había oído.

Sin dudarlo y a toda prisa, dejando atrás los arbustos, ambos continuaron corriendo, volteando de vez en vez para corroborar que no los estuvieran siguiendo a la par que intentaban no chocar con los árboles en su camino, Sakura no era una ingenua, sabía que arriesgarse a pedirle a un completo desconocido que los ayudara a regresar a la ciudad en su auto era como pedirle compasión a una bestia psicótica, bien podrían encontrarse a un perfecto psicópata en el camino, y no, no lo sabía por experiencia sino por su protectora madre que le había inculcado a ver peligros incluso donde jamás los habría, porque nadie podría salvarla del peligro salvo ella misma, pero no tenían otra salida, no podían seguir el camino de regreso a la ciudad a pie, los encontrarían en el camino y eso era muchísimo peor, por lo que valía la pena el riesgo. Sujetando la mano de Sakura contra la suya, Sasuke se adelantó, caminando un paso por delante de ella y legándole que vigilara que nadie los siguiera en tanto el guiaba el camino, valiéndose de su agudo oído para intentar seguir con claridad el ruido de los auto en la carretera como guía; él tampoco era ajeno de lo peligroso que era correr semejante riesgo, pero también era su única salida y merecía la pena el riesgo, él podía cuidar de sí mismo y Sakura ya había dejado perfectamente claro que no era ninguna damisela en peligro, y que podía cuidar de sí misma. Ambos suspiraron con algo de tranquilidad en cuanto llegaron a la carretera, recuperando el aliento que habían contenido, enfocándose en lo importante y deteniendo al primer auto en su camino, situándose en medio del camino aunque pareciera un acto suicida.

-¡Espere!- Sasuke agradeció que el auto se detuviera antes de atropellarlos ambos, -¿Puede llevarnos?- rogó ya pudiendo anticipar que la respuesta fuese un _no_ o un insulto.

-Si- contesto el hombre al ver suplica honesta y desamparo en los ojos de ellos, -¿a dónde?- no lo mataría ayudar a estos dos jóvenes.

-¿Konoha?- contesto el Uchiha, temiendo oír la respuesta porque el hombre iba en dirección contraria.

-Claro, suban- permitió él, no viendo problemas en desviarse del camino estando tan cerca de la ciudad.

-Gracias- agradeció Sakura con una espontánea sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke que asintió en respuesta.

Profundamente agradecidos por esta muestra de la bondad humana en el peor momento de sus vidas, lo único que Sasuke y Sakura atinaron a hacer fue subir velozmente al vehículo; tenían que alejarse de ahí y de prisa...

* * *

 **PD:** Ya lo sé, quieren matarme, ¿verdad? **Iba a actualizar ayer por la mañana** , pero **el miércoles por la noche tuve una jaqueca horrible y ayer tuve que solucionar unos asuntos referentes a mi titulación, por lo que me tarde más de lo esperado en terminar el capitulo** y me disculpo de todo corazón por ello :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a todos quienes siguen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **DULCECITO311** (apreciando sus elogios hacia mi persona, pero **quien no decepciona es ella por su maravillosas palabras y su increíble personalidad** ), a **Adrit126** (agradeciendo sus palabras como siempre, informandole que **ya estoy escribiendo el guión para actualizar el fic "El Emperador Sasuke** "), **guadalupe1992** (agradeciendo que siga la historia de esta despreciable escritora); gracias a todos.

 **Secuestro y Escape:** la escena final de Sasuke y Sakura teniendo que pedirle a un auto completamente desconocido en medio de la carretera que los ayude a regresar a la ciudad esta basado en un hecho real que yo viví hace un año, no me secuestraron ni nada pero si tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de un completo desconocido. Nunca es seguro subir al auto de un completo desconocido en medio de la carretera porque puede ser muy peligroso ya que desconocemos las intenciones de esa persona, pero en mi caso no tuve otra opción y por lo que tuve que arriesgarme adrede, pero gracias a Dios la persona que me ayudo fue un ángel en mi camino, lo que demuestra que en este mundo tan individualista y cruel, aun hay personas dispuestas a llevar a cabo una buena acción y eso bien merece celebrarse.

 **Acoso y Bullying:** como ya he señalado anteriormente, esta historia esta dedicada Katherine Winter, una compatriota chilena de 16 años que se suicido el año 2018 por ser victima de acoso en su colegio por besar al chico equivocado en una fiesta, su vida fue un infierno por haber cometido un error del que ni siquiera era culpable y por lo que les pido a todos que si saben de alguien que sea atacado o acosado, no lo dejen solo o sola, por favor, apoyémonos y valoremos nuestras diferencias.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic es una secuela de mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y esta basado en el **Epilogo** de esta, e inspirado en las series turcas " **Medcezir** " y " **Zeynep: Buscando a su Padre** ", y **es un tributo a una copatriota chilena** , **Katherine Winter** , **que se suicido en 2018**. Los personajes son de la absoluta autoría de **Masashi Kishimoto** pero la trama y utilización en que han sido empleados corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

El miedo era un estado emocional propio de todo ser viviente y que fuese capaz de exteriorizar sus emociones o al menos sentirlas para sí mismo, era algo normal, y no era intención de Fugaku negar que había sentido miedo en el pasado pero jamás con la fuerza con la que lo sentía en ese momento, acomodándose ligeramente la corbata y que en ese momento parecía asfixiarlo, mas incondicional como siempre es que su esposa Mikoto vino en su auxilio, ayudándolo y tranquilizándolo con una ligera y dulce sonrisa; era difícil para ambos tener que hacer esto, pero no había otra opción. Habían esperado durante horas y el plazo acordado ya casi terminaba a la par que el día comenzaba a terminar, solo faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciese y había llegado el momento de hacer un anuncio a la prensa para poder salvar a su hijo de la muerte, porque como padres ambos estaban simplemente dispuestos a todo, incluso a ceder parte de su fortuna porque eso les era insignificante en comparación con la vida de Sasuke y Sakura. Entrelazando una de sus manos entre sí, ambos abandonaron su habitación rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban Itachi, Izumi, Naruto, Ino y Shizune quienes alzaron la mirada al escuchar los pasos contra la escalera, desganados, preocupados y tristes al saber que no importa que tanto lo desearan no podrían postergar lo inevitable, en ocasiones era preciso hacer sacrificios para proteger a quienes amaban, y este caso era un muy buen ejemplo, aunque supieran que iban contra su buen juicio, porque debía hacerse.

-¿Ya llegaron?— consulto Fugaku para romper el silencio y para intentar aligerar un poco la tensión palpable en el ambiente.

-Si, están esperando afuera— asintió Itachi, bajando la cabeza mientras Izumi lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?— inquirió Naruto, intercambiando una mirada con Ino que se encontraba igual de preocupada que él por Sasuke y Sakura.

-Qué más quisiéramos, pero se nos agota el tiempo, y ninguna fortuna merece la pena arriesgar la vida de uno de mis hijos— sentencio Mikoto, sabiendo bien que su esposo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Como madre que era, Mikoto tenía miedo, más que eso, estaba completamente aterrada y en su posición cualquier madre cometería locuras inimaginables con tal de tener a su hijo a su lado otra vez y de protegerlo, incluso lo encerraría en la fortaleza más impenetrable y le prohibiría volver a salir, pero Mikoto sabía que Sasuke no era responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo Izuna tenía la culpa y esa era razón más que suficiente para que calmase su ímpetu y serenase su aprensivo corazón, por ello y porque Sakura también estaba implicada y todo lo que quería era que ambos salieran ilesos, pero para que eso pasara ellos tendrían que dar parte de lo que poseían, y estaba sobradamente dispuestos, aunque quisieran evitarlo no había nada más que hacer. Ningún padre en el mundo, ni en la más lujosa de las mansiones ni en la más humilde de las moradas pensaría jamás en llegar a esos extremos, poniendo en riesgo la vida de uno de sus hijos para mantener un patrimonio sin importar el valor simbólico y sentimental que tuviese, puede que Madara y él hubieran sido muy unidos, tanto como lo había sido con Izuna una vez, pero ene se momento y haciendo tripas corazón, Fugaku decidió sin titubeo alguno que prefería volverse tan pobre como para estar en la calle si de esa forma conseguía proteger a Sasuke de enfrentamientos como ese, ¿qué familia merecía enemistarse o debía tan siquiera pelear entre sí por tontos bienes materiales? Ninguna, y a él aun le costaba aceptar como habían llegado hasta ese punto.

-Vamos— suspiro Fugaku por fin, no viendo sentido en postergar por más tiempo aquello que se veía inevitable.

Asintiendo en silencio, Mikoto estrecho su mano contra la de Fugaku antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta en compañía de Itachi e Izumi que se levantaron de los sofás en compañía de Naruto, mientras que Shizune emprendió rumbo a la cocina para preparar un poco de té de manzanilla para Ino que se abrazó a sí misma, permaneciendo en su lugar. Sin importar que Fugaku y Mikoto no estuvieran de acuerdo en hacer un anuncio público en ese momento, debían y era preciso que protegiesen a su hijo y lo salvara, que volvieran a tenerlo a su lado, que pudieran volver a abrazarlo, y lo harían, tenían que hacerlo sin importar que en ese momento y por tomar una sola decisión su corazón sufriera por ello.

* * *

Subir al auto de un completo desconocido en plena carretera era un error garrafal, cualquier persona a quien se le planteara tal posibilidad la consideraría una locura sin ton ni son, algo que no valía la pena intentar en busca de buenas intenciones si todo lo que tal vez obtendrían a cambio era incertidumbre, era imposible leer en el corazón de las personas y encontrar a alguien bueno, eso era un sueño utópico y por lo que a lo largo de gran parte del camino tanto Sasuke como Sakura se habían preparado mentalmente para abrir las puertas del auto en cualquier momento y saltar y el desconocido hombre que había ofrecido llevarlos no cumplía con su palabra, pero tanta incertidumbre termino cuando el hombre no solo los regreso a Konoha sino que al centro principal de la ciudad y desde donde fácilmente podrían dirigirse de regreso a casa, solo entonces pudieron respirar tranquilos y agradecer a Dios, a una fuerza superior o a quien fuera por haber encontrado un alma noble. Es por eso que al momento de bajar del auto de aquel hombre que amable y desinteresadamente los había ayudado, tanto Sasuke como Sakura no dudaron en darle las gracias al individuo de la mejor manera posible, acallando y guardando en lo más profundo de sus mentes los secretos temores que habían albergado a lo largo del viaje y las dudas que habían tenido de que todo acabase mal, mas afortunadamente ambos estaban vivos para contarlo y enormemente agradecidos por ello.

-Muchas gracias por traernos, en verdad se aprecia mucho que aun haya buenas personas en el mundo— volvió a agradecer Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Aun así, no vuelvan a intentar algo así— aconsejo él en caso de que ambos muchachos volvieran a estar en una situación similar, —es peligroso subir a su auto desconocido, no siempre se conocen las intenciones de las personas a quienes encuentran— obvio esperando que ambos tuvieran eso en cuenta.

-Lo sabemos, pero no teníamos otra opción— asintió Sasuke, completamente de acuerdo y agradeciendo su consejo. —De nuevo gracias— añadió ya que Sakura había dado las gracias con ambos.

-De nada, y cuídense— se despidió el hombre con una ligera sonrisa antes de encender el motor de su auto.

La verdad no iba a culpar esos dos jóvenes en lo absoluto por verse en la necesidad de buscar el vehículo de un completo desconocido como para regresar a la ciudad, la verdad nunca faltaban que chicos o chicas jóvenes acabaran en una situación así, pero si eran contadas e incluso menos las personas que brindaban ayuda cuando más se necesitaba, por eso les aconsejaba que no volvieran a hacerlo, él los había ayudado pero y sin ser negativo eso no significaba que otras personas fueran a hacer lo mismo en absoluto. Ya a solas, viendo el auto alejarse por la calle hasta perderlo de vista, Sasuke y Sakura se observaron entre si antes de suspirar profundamente, Sakura incluso sentía como le temblaban las piernas a causa de las emociones fuertes que había experimentado, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a Sasuke revolverse ligeramente el cabello, igualmente sobrecogido por los últimos acontecimientos, toda la experiencia había parecido como algo sacado de una película de espías, terror o mafia, y no era ninguna broma, solo que esa no era ninguna película sino que la historia real. Pensando precisamente en dejar atrás cuanto antes esta experiencia, más agradecido de todo corazón por Sakura quien se había mantenido incondicionalmente a su lado a pesar de todo, sin importar que ambos fueran prácticamente desconocidos entre sí, Sasuke contó en su mente la cantidad de calles que había de distancia hasta llegar a su hogar, no demasiadas y menos aún si corrían, claro.

-¿Aun tienes energía para correr?— pregunto el Uchiha, para prepararla para lo que se venía.

-¿Son muchas calles hasta tu casa?— cuestiono Sakura, teniendo energía pero no sabía si la suficiente, aunque con voluntad todo era posible.

-Eso no se pregunta— negó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, lo importante no era el destino sino el viaje.

Apretando fuertemente los ojos, la nariz y los labios en una expresión que a Sasuke le resulto completamente adorable, Sakura bufo para si antes de asentir en silencio y destensarse los hombros en una muda señal que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, preparándose para correr, él dando inicio a la trayectoria al ser quien conocía directamente el camino a su hogar más siendo prontamente alcanzado por Sakura que sonrió a su lado; alegre, divertida, de buen corazón, dulce, inocente, fuerte y determinada al mismo tiempo, eso y más era Sakura por quien Sasuke estaba comenzando a sentir sentimientos que escapaban de su entendimiento, pero por ahora lo único verdaderamente importante era regresar a casa, nada más.

* * *

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho a Fugaku que un día se encontraría haciendo una declaración de prensa para entregar parte de la fortuna y herencia que su padre Fujitama le había legado y que había mantenido a través de los años junto a sus hermanos Madara—quien ya se encontraba muerto—e Izuna, pero esos días de lejana paz habían terminado y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su hermano menor y ceder gran parte de lo que poseía para poder recuperar a su hijo vivo e ileso a pesar de que una difusa pregunta resonara en su mente, ¿Izuna cumpliría con su promesa? Eso estaba por verse. Respirando profundamente, y recorriendo con su mirada al contingente de periodistas que con micrófono y cámara en manos aguardaban a su declaración, Fugaku desvió sutilmente la mirada hacia Mikoto a su diestra y que portaba un sencillo vestido viridián hasta la rodilla, de cuello redondo y cortas mangas por encima de los codos, tacones azul oscuro y una pulsera de plata en su muñeca izquierda, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus hombros, ambos se observaron el uno al otro porque ya no había punto de retorno en esto, ¿Qué importaba todo lo que pudieran perder en cuanto a bienes materiales se tratara? Lo único verdaderamente importante era que todos se mantuvieran unidos como familia y para ella cualquier medio era útil, el que fuera, por lo que tras tantas cavilaciones ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya habían hecho esperar lo suficiente a los periodistas; era ahora o nunca.

-Disculpe, señor Fugaku, ¿Cuál fue la razón para esta convocatoria a la prensa?— pregunto uno de los periodistas en representación de la numerosa comitiva.

-En las últimas horas han sucedido diversos acontecimientos, acontecimientos de gran significancia e impacto para esta familia— inicio Fugaku, sintiendo un colosal peso sobre sus hombros idéntico a la culpa que inquietaba su corazón por su preocupación por su hijo, —y transparentes como siempre hemos sido con todos quienes nos conocen, tenemos que anunciar…— al percibir movimiento alzo la mirada hacia las verjas de la entrada, callando al instante.

Ya no había razón para postergar lo inevitable pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Fugaku no pudiera terminar de decir aquello que había ensayado en silencio en su mente durante horas en caso de que fuera necesario sino la sorpresiva llegada de Sasuke quien cruzo las verjas de mental acompañado por una chica de destacable cabello pelirosa a quien sostuvo de la mano en todo momento, ambos recuperando el aliento y claramente agitados al mismo tiempo que contemplaban con enorme confusión al grupo de periodistas que se encontraba presentes en el jardín…¿Cómo era posible que ambos estuvieran ahí?, ¿No era un juego de su imaginación? No fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente contemplando a ambos como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo y en cierto modo lo era porque le habían impedido hacer algo de lo que probablemente se habría arrepentido por el resto de su vida. A la diestra de su esposo, Mikoto se sintió igualmente si habla y completamente anonadada ante la llegada de su hijo, pero a diferencia de Fugaku ella fue capaz de asirse a la realidad y recordar la presencia de los periodistas que en ese momento esperaban una declaración, tenía poco tiempo para pensar en una solución, una salida para despacharlos y en ese momento al ver a Sasuke y Sakura tan juntos—aun sabiendo que era una locura—, la Uchiha decidió lo que era mejor para salir indemnes, en parte, sonriendo radiantemente para las cámaras antes de hablar en representación de su esposo.

-El compromiso de nuestro hijo, Sasuke— declaró Mikoto en auxilio de su esposo así como para no hacer que los periodistas perdieran su tiempo. —La alegría que nos embarga porque haya encontrado el amor es tan grande que sentíamos que debíamos compartir esa misma alegría con todos ustedes— completo, cruzando secretamente dos de sus dedos tras su espalda, orando porque le creyeran.

 _Perdóname, hijo, pero es necesario hacer esto_ , Mikoto mantuvo su sonrisa de la forma más convincente posible mientras en silencio rogaba que su hijo fuera capaz de seguirle al corriente en esta locura porque necesitaban ganar tiempo, ya sabrían cómo salir de este embrollo más adelante pero ese momento no era ahora, no era hoy pero si lo seria pronto, lo único importante ahora era que ambos estaban bien y que Izuna no había ganado, nada más. Como era obvio, los periodistas cambiaron el eje de su atención hacia los dos adolescentes en el umbral de las verjas de la entrada, abrumándolos al instante con los flashes de sus cámaras y unas preguntas entremezcladas que resultaron incomodas, esas sanguijuelas—era un trabajo, okey, pero muy perseguido—parecían pingüinos y ellos una lata de sardinas, mas a pesar de lo incomoda que se sentía por estar en el ojo público, algo que detestaba, Sakura comprendió al instante que las declaraciones de la madre de Sasuke eran una mentira, mentira para distender la situación, y ella no tuvo problema en seguir la corriente como era preciso y sonreír de la forma más creíble que pudo, envolviendo con cuidado uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de Sasuke en un ligero abrazo para las cámaras, tragándose su inseguridad y nerviosismo e intercambiando una ligera mirada con Sasuke para hacerle entender que lo mejor para todos era mantener esa mentira; habían escapado, no iban a darle el triunfo a quien había mandado a secuestrarlos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?— pregunto una de las periodistas, abriéndose paso en medio del ruido de sus colegas.

-Sakura Haruno— la pelirosa, manteniendo su sonrisa aunque sintiera que le temblaban las piernas y quisiera esconderse en algún rincón.

-Dígannos, ¿tienen planes de casarse pronto?— curioseo otro, yendo directo al punto ya que si se hablaba de compromiso entonces habría matrimonio.

-Aun nos estamos conociendo, pero fue amor a primera vista— aun sabiendo que era una gran mentira, Sakura sostuvo el engaño hasta el final, —quien sabe lo que traerá el destino— _miente, miente, aunque te estén descubriendo, tu miente_ , se repitió una y mil veces.

-Maravilloso— asintió el periodista, satisfecho con la respuesta, —¿algo que agregar, señor Uchiha?— inquirió ya que hasta ahora el Uchiha no se había pronunciado en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué más puedo decir? Estamos muy enamorados— obvio Sasuke al superar su impresión, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, apegándola hacia sí.

Dando la actuación de su vida y sonriendo con falsa arrogancia para las cámaras—lo que me costara, se dijo mentalmente—, Sasuke volvió su rostro hacia Sakura, besándole la mejilla mientras ella reía melodiosamente para apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro en un gesto que podía ser mecánico pero que ambos se sentía extrañamente normal, como si ya hubieran estado así de juntos en incontables veces hace tiempo atrás y lo peor es que no sabían por qué. Abrazados el uno junto al otro y posando para las cámaras, Sasuke y Sakura solo se hicieron una pregunta, ¿en qué diablos se habían metido?

* * *

Tan pronto como los periodistas estuvieron satisfechos con la información obtenida a través de la larga serie de preguntas que les habían hecho a ambos jóvenes, se marcharon, creyendo todas y cada una de las mentiras que habían sido dichas, Sasuke por fin fue capaz de volver a ingresar en su casa; de estar en otra situación y a solas se habría arrodillado y habría besado la alfombra porque por un momento y al ser secuestrado había temido no poder regresar nunca a casa, y por Dios que no podía dormir en otro lugar que fuera su propia casa, pero ahora eso eran pequeñeces, ¿en serio Sakura y él habían sentido delante de la prensa y los periodistas? Si, lo habían hecho, ella nuevamente lo había impresionado hasta quitarle las palabras de la boca por su astucia e inteligencia al tramar toda una estratagema en cosa de segundos sin importar que tuvieran que pretender ser pareja, e increíblemente se sentía cómodo con esa perspectiva. Estaba a punto de recriminarse porque acaba a de conocer a Sakura hace menos de una semana y era irrespetuoso que pensase de ese modo cuando su madre lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole respirar mientras rompía a medias el abrazo, recorriéndolo con la mirada y examinándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acabara de caer, como si necesitase cerciorarse de que estaba ileso y tanta atención de su parte lo hizo sonreír ligeramente mientras se sentía abochornado por ser tratado como un niño pese a ya ser mayor de edad.

-Mi niñito, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Mikoto mientras veía el rostro de su hijo, —¿Qué te duele?, ¿no te hicieron daño?— paranoica, sobreprotectora o lo que quisieran decirle pero estaba preocupada por su hijo y con razón.

-Estoy bien, mamá, algo golpeado pero no me duele nada— tranquilizo Sasuke, camuflando su bochorno por ser tratado como un niño. —¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí afuera?— cuestiono por fin intentando entender el trasfondo para haber mentido tanto.

-Perdón, pero había que pensar rápido y al igual que tu padre ni Itachi ni tu funcionan bajo presión— se disculpó la Uchiha antes de desviar su mirada hacia Sakura. —Lamento involucrarte en esto, Sakura— ella se había visto involucrada en todo eso siendo completamente inocente y ante eso le faltaban las palabras para disculparse.

-No se preocupe, solo fue una mentira piadosa— tranquilizo Sakura con una sonrisa, comprendiendo bien que no habían tenido nada más que hacer, por eso había mantenido la mentira. —Es un honor conocerla por fin, mi madre habla mucho de usted— declaro, maravillada para si al ver que era todo y más de lo que su madre le había dicho que era. —Cosas buenas— añadió para que ella no se hiciese una idea equivocada de las cosas.

-Eso espero— sonrió Mikoto, completamente encantada por la dulce pelirosa—También me alegra conocerte, por favor, siéntete como en tu casa— invito alentándola a permanecer allí tanto como quisiera, ella e Ino, —de seguro hay alguien que aguarda por verte— menciono al pensar en su mejor amiga y que también se encontraba en casa.

Se sentía reconfortada por la presencia de Mikoto Uchiha, su madre le había hablado de ella desde que era niña y era todo y más de lo que había oído; hermosa, dulce, atenta, amable y decidida, mas por muy absorta, Sakura no consiguió comprender a que se referían las palabras de la Uchiha hasta que desde la cocina emergió Ino vistiendo una holgada blusa jade decorada por decenas de contornos de estrellas azul claro de mangas acampanadas hasta los codos u escote en V, jeans negros y cómodos tazones azul oscuro, con diferentes pulseras de cuentas blancas, celestes y violeta en ambas muñecas y su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, y a su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos oscuro que portaba un sencillo vestido burdeo de cuello alto y redondo que se amoldaba favorable y formalmente a su figura por un cinturón color negro a juego con sus tacones, cortas mangas hasta los codos y que dejaban expuestos sus hombros, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda para enmarcar su rostro que se mostraba por demás dulce y amable con su cálida sonrisa, con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo como marca de belleza. Al volver a ver a su mejor amiga, Sakura elimino cuanto antes la distancia entre ambas con un efusivo abrazo al que Ino correspondió con idéntica vehemencia, las horas que habían pasado separadas la una de la otra habían probado ser más que tortuosas para ambas, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba.

-Sakura…creí que no iba a volver a verte, y que tendría que negociar con la mafia para recuperar pedacitos de ti, como en las películas— la Yamanaka rompió el abrazo, hablando sin parar y a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué le hicieron? Está algo aturdida— observo la Haruno, eso y que Ino jamás se mostraba tan somnolienta como para no mantenerse en pie sola, de ahí a que la pelicastaña la sujetara del brazo.

-Le dimos un tranquilizante porque se puso " _algo_ " paranoica, pero el efecto durara una hora más— sosegó Izumi con una de sus dulces sonrisas. —Soy Izumi— se presentó dándole la bienvenida.

-Un placer, y perdón por las molestias— se disculpó la pelirosa ya que por lo visto y hasta ahora solo había traído problemas con su visita.

-¿Molestias?— repitió Itachi al ingresar en la sala con una sonrisa. —Lo que sea por la salvadora de mi hermanito— corrigió infinitamente agradecido por su intervención en sus vidas.

Al decir esto último, Itachi sostuvo una de las manos de la bella pelirosa inclinándose para besar caballerosamente el dorso de esta, alzando a propósito la mirada hacia Sasuke quien desde su lugar delante de su madre frunció el ceño, nada nada a gusto con su actitud…podía sentir sus celos y le complacía enormemente ver a su hermanito teniendo sentimientos evidentes por una chica después de tanto tiempo, especialmente por una chica que merecía ser el centro de su atención, además Sakura quien en ese momento les sonrió tímidamente a Izumi y él resultaba de lo más adorable y encantadora, pero era mejor que, por ahora, todo avanzara a su propio ritmo, tiempo era algo que tenían de sobra.

* * *

Las horas tras regresar a casa pasaron con calma y a una velocidad que resulto acogedora para todos tras la cena que había sido preparada por la dulce Shizune, luego y para permitirle a Sakura algo de comodidad en un lugar que le resultaba desconocido por completo, Sasuke le mostró su habitación, pidiéndole un poco de tiempo mientras tomaba una dicha, y tras estar bañado y cambiado de ropa el Uchiha retorno a su habitación, sonriendo para si al ver a Sakura recostada sobre la cama y durmiendo profundamente en el cuadro más adorable que hubiera podido concebir en su vida. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Sasuke se recostó a su lado, no sabiendo cómo o porque pero prendándose de su sereno dormir, de la forma en que sus labios se entreabrían y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, viéndola como si fuera lo más hermoso y perfecto en el mundo, y de hecho lo sentía así. Tras horas que ni siquiera se percató que habían pasado, Sasuke vio la necesidad de levantarse de la cama para buscar un poco de agua o jugo en la cocina, apartando con cuidado la cabeza de Sakura que se había movido para reposar sobre su hombro, dejándola cómodamente sobre la cama antes de levantarse y abandonar la información. Sin hacer desaparecer la plenitud de su rostro, Sasuke ingreso en la cocina en total silencio, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y tomar la jarra de jugo, sobresaltándose al cerrar la puerta y ver a su padre observándolo y de brazos cruzados.

-Que susto…— jadeo él, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, —¿es que nadie habla en esta casa?— inquirió ya que nadie parecía ser normal en su familia, ni siquiera su padre.

-Tú tampoco lo haces— obvio Fugaku, quitándole la jarra de las manos y aproximándose a la mesa para servirle un poco en uno de los vasos.

-Gracias— asintió Sasuke, pudiendo hablar con libertad con él, no como lo haría con su enamoradiza madre.

-Quería disculparme contigo personalmente— revelo él finalmente, manifestando sus razones para estar ahí, —no queríamos que esto pasara pero no teníamos otra opción, al menos no en ese momento— la verdad las palabras no alcanzaban para explicar lo compleja que había sido la situación.

-No, tranquilo, lo entiendo— tranquilizo el azabache, no pudiendo culpar en lo absoluto ni a su padre ni a su padre, habían hecho lo necesario, nada más.

Todos tenían que tomar decisiones que no querían en algún momento y Sasuke no pensaba culpar a sus padres por decidir aquello, claro que hasta ahora y siendo tan joven como era él nunca había tenido que hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y eso sí que lo agradecía con el alma porque existían personas que no tenían esa suerte, no sabía si podría callar su propio corazón y sí que lo había intentado más de una vez desde que tenía memoria pero sin éxito alguno, sentía que en el pasado lo había hecho incontables veces y había pagado un alto costo por ello aunque no comprendía como o porque, solo lo sentía así, además sus padres habían mentido estando bajo presión y afortunadamente Sakura había sabido cómo seguirles la corriente, había sido algo necesario y pronto saldrían como salir de ese problema sin verse afectados, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Observando atentamente a su hijo, Fugaku intento entender lo que pensaba, ambos eran más parecidos entre sí sin importar lo diferentes que fueran ya que Sasuke se parecía más a Mikoto, pero ambos eran extremadamente callados y reservados, no exteriorizaban lo que sentían o por lo menos no como si hacia la mayoría de la gente, pero desde el momento en que lo había visto regresar junto a Sakura podía ver una comunicación muy particular entre ambos, ella era excepcionalmente cercana a Sasuke quien jamás se mostraba tan afectuoso con nadie fuera de la familia, con nadie y bien merecía su interés saber más al respecto.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?— pregunto Fugaku finalmente, ya que si él no tocaba el tema su hijo tampoco lo haría.

-¿Qué pasa de qué? No lo sé— contesto el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros más su padre solo arqueo una ceja en respuesta, haciendo que bajara la mirada, —me impresiono, ¿sabes?— confeso, recordando todo lo que había sucedido y como Sakura se había mantenido a su lado a pesar de todo. —Pensé en negociar con esos sujetos para que la dejaran ir pero ella se negó, no me dejo solo— estaba sin palabras, Sakura era la primera chica en toda su vida que le había impedido pensar o hablar, solo reaccionar y para bien.

-Y estoy muy agradecido con ella, ambos se cuidaron el uno al otro— aprecio él con una ligera sonrisa, ya que en cuanto pudiera le daría personalmente las gracias a Sakura por ello. —Sasuke, escucha, si quieres hablar de algo, yo…— nunca hablaban mucho entre sí, pero eso no significaban que no pudieran hacerlo.

-Lo sé, y gracias, papá— interrumpió Sasuke con una contenida sonrisa, ya que sabía que al igual que para él a su padre se le dificultaba expresarse. —La verdad todo es muy reciente y por ahora somos amigos, y prefiero que se quede así— sentía algo por Sakura pero aún era pronto para saber que era, —pero si algo sucede tú serás el primer en saberlo, y puedes decírselo a mamá— bromeo para aligerar la situación inevitablemente.

" _Halagado_ " por la broma de decir que Mikoto era quien de forma silente llevaba la batuta en la familia, Fugaku le revolvió el cabello a su hijo como solía hacer desde que Sasuke era un niño, antes de abrazarlo, en cierto modo Sasuke no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, ninguno lo había hecho, ¿menos inocente? ciertamente pero eso era algo que les sucedía a todos, mas hoy lo único importante para Fugaku era que su familia estaba reunida y feliz; Mikoto, él, Itachi, Izumi, Sasuke, Naruto quien pese a lo infantil que era se había ganado un lugar en la familia, y ahora Sakura e Ino aunque solo parecieran ser invitadas, todo lo importante era que la familia estaba reunida, nada más.

* * *

Desde que era niño y desde que tenía memoria en realidad, Sasuke se había visto involucrado en múltiples disciplinas deportivas hasta llegar a hoy, las escuelas y universidad en que habían cursado su educación y actual carrera eran de excelencia académica así que siempre se exigía a los alumnos realizar actividades extracurriculares así que mantenerse en buena condición física era más una costumbre que una imposición y por lo que cada día antes de desayunar recorría en total veinte de las cuadras cercanas a su hogar, pero esta mañana había sido todo un reto levantarse de la cama tras despertar y encontrar el rostro de Sakura muy cerca del suyo, podría haberse quedado contemplando su sereno dormir para siempre de no ser por la llamada que había recibido de Naruto quien en ese momento condujo su camioneta de regreso a casa para devolvérsela, salir a correr esa mañana había sido una forma de distraerse de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior a tal grado que por poco y se había olvidado del secuestro, y ahora yendo en su auxilio Naruto le devolvía su medio de transporte como si nada de eso jamás hubiera pasado, que es lo que buscaba, quería olvidar que Sakura había corrido peligro por su causa. Vistiendo una cómoda sudadera azul oscuro, jeans y zapatillas negra, Sasuke sostuvo en una de sus manos las llaves de su camioneta y que Naruto le regreso, puede que su mejor amigo fuese un tonto hiperactivo cabeza hueca pero era la mejor compañía que podía existir en el mundo.

-Gracias por traerlo, Naruto— agradeció Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa, ambos se salvaban el uno al otro cuando más lo necesitaban, siempre había sido así.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, debí intentar ayudarte— obvio Naruto, no podía considerarse su mejor amigo porque no había podido ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-No, te habrías puesto en peligro innecesariamente— negó el Uchiha, porque si Naruto se hubiera visto involucrado sí que se habrían visto en problemas, él no tenía resistencia ante los momentos de tensión, —es mejor que pasara lo que sucedió, pudimos ver que mi tío no ha cambiado en nada— y lo decepcionaba afirmarlo ya que tenía en alta estima a sus primos Yosuke y Rin.

No sabía cómo sentirse, es decir, siempre—desde que era niño—sabía que tras la muerte de su tío Madara, su padre y su tío Izuna no se llevaban para nada bien, en su infancia había sido más difícil entenderlo porque evidentemente la mayoría de las familias no tenían que pelearse entre sí, eso se limitaba sencillamente a la época medieval o las guerras de sucesión, no al presente pero por lo visto la realidad superaba la ficción y lo sucedido el día de ayer era la prueba, Sakura y él habían sido secuestrados y no solo eso sino que sus vidas habían corrido un peligro muy real…parecía algo sacado de una película o un relato policial pero no era ningún juego de su mente, había sido algo real y eso lo asustaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar, ¿y si volvía a pasar? No se perdonaría arriesgar la vida de Sakura otra vez. Asintiendo en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto no supo que decir para ayudar a su mejor amigo, estaba al tanto de los problemas de su familia pero no podía hacer más por él, no tenía ese tipo de poder y en cierto modo le gustaba pensar que Sasuke tenía todo bajo control, siempre era así al menos la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ayer, lo había descolocado por completo ver a Sasuke llegar en compañía de una chica y no solo eso sino que esa misma era increíblemente cercana a él, incluso había visto a Sasuke tomarla de la mano, Sasuke quien siempre era muy reservado con respecto a su trato con la gente y aunque valorara la privacidad, en ese momento Naruto necesitaba de más detalles.

-¿Y quién es Sakura?— pregunto el Uzumaki viendo a amigo entornar los ojos ante la insistencia de tal pregunta de parte de todos. —No finjas que no es nadie, te vi ayer, cuando llegaron, la forma en que la mirabas, la tomaste de la mano y abrazaste, no solo por actuar, te vi—reprocho antes de que Sasuke pretendiera mentirle. —Nunca correspondes a las chicas, ellas siempre te siguen y tus las desprecias— y su amigo sí que era distante de las mujeres dadas sus malas experiencias en el amor, como las propias.

-Porque no confió en las mujeres, y tú sabes porque— obvio el Uchiha, Sakura era diferente y lo agradecía, pero aún estaba demasiado confundido por la fuerza de sus sentimientos por ella. —Acabo de conocerla— recordó tanto para su mejor amigo como para sí mismo.

-¿Y eso qué?— desafío Naruto, creyendo seriamente en el amor a primera vista. —Llevo toda la vida enamorado de tu prima y tú no me ayudas a conquistarla— Hinata era su sueño inalcanzable…hasta que ella advirtiera su existencia, algún día.

-Confiésale a Hinata lo que sientes, te lo he dicho mil veces, además ni siquiera le hablas— recrimino Sasuke, su prima se habría fijado en Naruto hace mucho si él manifestara lo que sentía por ella.

-Pero podría hacerlo un día— se defendió el rubio con un tono de voz infantil, era romántico o así es como él veía su admiración por la belleza de ojos perla.

-Es complicado, Naruto— simplifico el azabache, removiéndose ligeramente el flequillo que enmarcaba los lados de su rostro, —conozco a Sakura hace menos de una semana y su vida ya corrió peligro por mi culpa, además se arriesgó por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar a su lado en lo que dure su estadía aquí— eso decía su mente pero su corazón sentía mucho más que eso y él lo sabía bien.

-No fue tu culpa y lo sabes, no tienes ningún tipo de " _responsabilidad_ " con ella— aclaro el Uzumaki, haciéndose una idea de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su amigo. —¿Qué pasa?— volvió a preguntar en espera de que esta vez fuese realmente sincero.

-No lo sé— suspiro el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros con sinceridad, —desde que la vi por primera vez siento algo raro, como si la hubiera conocido antes, la veo y sintiendo que llevo esperándola toda la vida— confeso estas palabras como si exteriorizara sus pensamientos mas profundos, callando al ver a su mejor amigo sonriendo pícaramente. —No me veas así, eso siento— advirtió, estaba de buen humor pero no para aguantar sus estupideces.

-Tal vez ya la habías visto antes, pero no te diste cuenta— defendió el rubio, intentando ponerse en su lugar, creyendo en su palabra.

Desearía ser el mejor de los consejeros sentimentales pero Naruto se consideraba completamente incompetente en temas del corazón, de hecho le pedía consejos a su estoico mejor amigo como prueba ya que si bien había tenido citas con otras chicas en el pasado solo estaba locamente enamorada de una; Hinata, y ella ni siquiera sabía que existía. Asintiendo en silencio, Sasuke considero las palabras de Naruto como una posibilidad, si, tal vez había visto a Sakura en el pasado pero simplemente no le había dado su debida importancia, una completa lástima porque quien no la viera como el ser más inocente y hermoso sobre la tierra debía estar ciego, y si realmente la había ignorado al verla por primera vez en el pasado—en caso de que eso fuera una certeza—, él no estaba dispuesto a volver a apartar sus ojos de ella nunca más.

* * *

-No lo sé, Ino, creo que soy el tipo de chica que usa jeans y camisetas anchas— protesto Sakura, sintiéndose cómoda con la ropa pero no sabiendo si se veía bien con ella puesta.

-Por favor, deja de acomplejarte y solo mírate— acallo Ino porque de otro modo acabaría cometiendo homicidio para callarla un segundo. —Tienes un rostro precioso, y ya quisiera yo usar una blusa así con el busto que tengo— añadió esto último con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante y cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

A lo largo de su vida y tanto si lo había manifestado verbalmente como si no, Sakura siempre había pensado que a Ino indudablemente le faltaba un tornillo pero la idea no hizo sino ratificarse cuando al encontrarse en el pasillo a la mañana siguiente y tras todo lo acontecido la hizo cambiarse de ropa en su habitación disque con el pretexto de hacer que se viera hermosa, algo que Sakura consideraba imposible y por lo que en ese momento entorno los ojos ante las palabras de su mejor amiga y que resonaban sin parar contra su cabeza intentando convencerla hasta que finalmente volteo para contemplar su reflejo, perdiendo el aliento al casi no ser capaz de reconocer a quien estaba viendo en el espejo. Vestía una sencilla blusa purpura oscuro que cubría holgadamente su figura con mangas que se ceñían a la altura de los codos y que dejaba expuesto uno de sus hombros, frescos pantalones bombachos blancos y cómodos zapatos violeta sin tacón, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en un mar de ondas que enmarcaban su rostro para forma runa trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era increíble que en ese momento y delante del espejo, con un poco de maquillaje y otra ropa Ino consiguiera no solo que se viera sino que también se sintiera hermosa como nunca, e intuyendo los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de su mejor amiga, Ino se situó ante el espejo un paso por detrás de Sakura, situando sus manos por sobre sus hombros mientras le sonreía.

-Me veo…— murmuro Sakura, demasiado sorprendida para expresarse con palabras porque no las encontraba en ese momento.

-Hermosa— completo Ino sin dejar de sonreír, —lo sé, gracias por elogiarme, soy humilde— se jacto con falsa pretensión, nunca era tarde para enaltecer más su ego.

-¿Y si me considera una tonta?— pregunto la Haruno volteando a ver a su amiga, superando su impresión inicial. —Me quede dormida en su cama y cuando desperté no estaba, además soy una completa desconocida— era vergonzoso que hubiera hecho eso, pero el cansancio había podido más que ella.

\- Si, una completa desconocida a la que salvo, hasta yo veo la química entre ambos, se nota que le gustas— recordó la Yamanaka, sin creerse del todo esa historia. —Deja de discutir y mejor bajemos a desayunar, estoy muerta de hambre—alentó por fin, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta.

Tardándose necesariamente un par de segundos más, aun sobradamente superada por la impresión, Sakura jugo entre sus manos con la tela de la blusa y como se amoldaba a su figura, recorriendo su imagen delante del espejo y rozando con sus dedos sus cabellos rosados que enmarcaban su rostro y formaban la trenza que caía sobre su hombro, sonriéndose una última vez antes de seguir los pasos de Ino y alcanzarla en el pasillo. Concentrada como estaba en alcanzar a Ino que se detuvo al pie de la escalera, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar a la escalera, encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke como no había hecho desde el día anterior, ruborizándose al encontrar su rostro tan cerca del suyo, casi a la misma altura ya que él estaba un escalón más abajo en la escalera. La perfección no existía, eso es lo que Sasuke había aprendido hasta el presente, pero en ese momento Sasuke sintió que por primera vez conocía el sinónimo de belleza y perfección, lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que había visto a Sakura y aún más en ese momento, siguiendo con su mirada el contorno de su figura bajo la holgada blusa y los pantalones blancos, y elegantes ondas rosadas que formaban una trenza a la par que Sakura lo contemplaba a él que vestía unos cómodos jeans y una sudadera azul oscuro, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, ajeno a nada más que no fueran absortos el uno en el otro, observándose entre sí completamente absortos hasta recordarse que no estaban solos; Ino estaba ahí, observándolo todo.

-Hola— saludo Sakura por fin, rompiendo el silencio antes de que Ino se hiciese una idea equivocada.

-Hola— correspondió Sasuke con una irrefrenable sonrisa ladina, contagiado por su alegría.

-Mi " _hola_ " no tiene lugar aquí— se excusó la Yamanaka al ver que sobraba en ese cuadro, —nos vemos— se despidió al pasar junto al Uchiha y bajar la escalera.

-Quiero disculparme— planteo la pelirosa por fin ahora que ambos estaban a solas y sin presiones de ninguna clase.

-¿Disculparte?, ¿y por qué?— cuestiono el azabache, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, intentando entenderla ya que ella no había hecho nada malo.

-Por quedarme dormida en tu cama— obvio la Haruno, sintiéndose inevitablemente culpable por ello, —deberías haberme dejado en el sofá, no era necesario que me dieras tanta comodidad— esclareció en su defensa ya que le había resultado extraño que él no hiciera nada para apartarla de su cama.

-No te preocupes, eres la mejor compañera que he tenido para dormir— aseguro el Uchiha haciendo que ella bajara la mirada ante lo que aquello podía implicar y que a él le hizo gracia, —la última vez que compartir la cama con alguien ese fue Naruto y me pateo toda la noche— nunca compartía la cama con nadie, solo lo había hecho con Naruto cuando ambos habían sido muy pequeños, habían tenido seis años si no calculaba mal.

-¿Entonces no te moleste?— inquirió ella sin estar del todo segura en afirmarlo con certeza.

-En absoluto, además te ves muy linda cuando duermes, mueves la nariz como un conejo— menciono él en voz alta, pudiendo jactarse de verla en su faceta más íntima, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Bajaras a desayunar?— curioseo Sakura, de ser así ella no tendría problema alguno en esperarlo.

-Si, solo voy a darme una ducha primero— asintió Sasuke, revolviéndose el cabello, deseando quitarse el sudor de encima. —Nos vemos— se despidió temporalmente, permitiéndole bajar antes.

-Nos vemos— repitió la pelirosa al superar su concentración, recordando que debía encontrar a Ino en la cocina.

Dicho esto, ambos tomaron caminos muy diferentes entre sí—Sakura hacia la cocina y Sasuke a su habitación—, pero necesitando ser egoístas de alguna forma y sin importar como o porque Sakura situó una de sus manos sobre el barandal de la escalera pero tras tan siquiera dar un paso y descender un escalón, volvió el rostro hacia el pasillo a la par que Sasuke quien alzo la mirada en su dirección tras tan siquiera haber abierto la puerta de su habitación, encontrando su mirada con la suya. Nerviosos, ambos se sonrieron ligeramente entre sí, Sakura descendiendo por la escalera y Sasuke ingresando en su habitación para proceder a cerrar la puerta tras de sí…

* * *

 **PD:** **Saludos, mis amores** , ya que **se** **muchos esperaban la actualización de esta historia desde hace ya mucho tiempo** y no los culpo **pero no había podido actualizar hasta ahora** , como saben **es muy importante para mi crear un buen guion y me pase semanas debatiéndome en que terminar el de este capitulo** , de hecho **termine el capitulo ayer pero no pude subirlo hasta hoy porque no tuve internet hasta hoy, esperando que me disculpen y que como siempre este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado:3** **las siguientes actualizaciones** **serán** " **Mas Que Nada En El Mundo** " a mas tardar el viernes y " **El Velo del Amor** " a mas tardar el domingo, lo prometo **:3** como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311** ( **dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios** ) a **Adrit 126** ( **disculpándome por tardar en actualizar mas deseando que cada nuevo que cada nuevo capitulo que creo y dedico en su honor sea de su agrado** ), **guadalupe1992** ( **agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole todos los capítulos por lo mismo** ),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-** , estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura** , así como por **Tenten e Ino** , y titulada hasta ahora como " **Reina de los Vampiros** ", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** ") **:3** Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
